


green light

by DefiantDreams



Series: green, yellow, red [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDreams/pseuds/DefiantDreams
Summary: Chris knows what Viktor looks like when he has a crush, and he is 100% sure that Viktor Nikiforov has a crush on his pole dancing classmate, Yuuri Katsuki.What hedoesn'tknow is why Viktor hasn't gotten off his ass and gone for him already.As a good friend, Chris is obligated to help Viktor out a little bit.(And that's where everything goes to shit.)





	1. in which there is a banquet and Chris is the Feast

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting outsider!POV recently, and I finally pushed myself to write it.

_ Sunday, February 12 _

 

“Yuuuri!”

Chris grins as he encircles his arms around the younger man's waist from behind. Yuuri visibly flinches before he twists his upper body in order to meet his amused gaze, a deep red flush on his pale cheeks. 

“C-Chris! I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!” Yuuri splutters indignantly but Chris only laughs before he squishes him tighter to his bare chest.

“Aww but Yuuri! You’re just so cute when you blush! You know I can’t help myself,” he says cheekily and before Yuuri could even push him off, Chris leans in towards him to place a wet kiss on Yuuri's still red cheeks.

“CHRIS!” Yuuri squeals as he breaks free from Chris’ loose embrace. He skitters to an arms-length distance away from the older man, his hands held up defensively and Chris lets out a warm chuckle at his flustered expression.

“Get your clothes off, Yuuri,” he says sternly. He wags his index finger at the younger man and shakes his head, his lips in a mock pout. Yuuri blushes an even brighter red before he sighs and rolls his eyes at Chris, his hands coming up, almost hesitantly, to rest on the hem of his hoodie. Chris smiles fondly and gives Yuuri’s outfit a once over. From what he can see, Yuuri's not wearing anything underneath the large, almost oversized hoodie and the booty shorts that the rest of the students in their class are fond of wearing.

“You and I both know that you’re wearing too much clothes,” he teases and tugs on Yuuri’s hoodie for good measure. At the reminder of where they are, the two of them both look at their studio appreciatively. A floor to ceiling mirror surrounds most of the walls and several poles are spread out evenly through the room.

Yuuri smiles a bit and then winks at him, good Lord. There’s a challenge in his eyes when Chris meets his gaze head on. Now _there’s_ the Yuuri that Chris keeps trying to goad out.

“I think I can show you up today, Giacometti,” he says simply and Chris laughs, “Alright, little one. Show me how it’s done then.”

Yuuri takes off his hoodie, and Chris can't help but let out a teasing, appreciative whistle at the slim body he reveals. Almost instantly, Yuuri withdraws again and tries to cover himself with his hoodie.

“Stop! I’m trying to get into the mind set!” he whines and Chris giggles. He places a firm hand on Yuuri’s bare shoulder and pushes him gently, but insistently, towards one of the poles. As they approach the center, Yuuri keeps his head down before he tosses his hoodie to a corner, his shoulders still stiff with tension. Chris smiles widely and pats Yuuri’s hair affectionately. 

Once Yuuri is in place beside the center pole, Chris steps away to a respectable distance in front of him.

"Show me what you've got, Katsuki.”

_Monday, February 13_

 

“He’s just so perfect,” Chris practically purrs as he grips Viktor’s arm in giddiness. His eyes light up and he smiles unconsciously as he remembers the way Francis had worked the pole. God damn, Chris wishes that Francis would work his di—

“Where’d you meet this guy again?” Viktor asks, interrupting Chris’ pleasant train of thought. Viktor’ lips quirk slightly as he tilts his head at Chris in an inquisitive manner.

“Why, in my pole dancing class of course!” Chris beams as he clasps his hands together and he skips ahead, “I can’t wait for you to meet Francis! I’m inviting him to my banquet of course, and I already have a pole installed in my living room so I can grace our friends with our wonderful performance. I'm so excited!” He spins happily to face Viktor and his face falls when he sees Viktor tapping at his phone. 

“Viktor!” he scolds and Viktor jolts before flashing him an automatic, heart-shaped smile. “Were you even listening?” he huffs and Viktor laughs sheepishly.

“Of course I was!” Viktor insists and scratches the back of his head. Chris eyes him suspiciously and raises a well-threaded eyebrow.

“What did I last say then?” he asks challengingly and Viktor blinks at him with wide blue eyes.

“Um.”

“Hah,” Chris says smugly and brushes his blonde hair back, “knew it.”

Viktor shrugs and beams at him, not even a tiny bit shameful, that dick. Chris shakes his head in fond exasperation before he pushes Viktor’s shoulder gently. Viktor doesn’t even stumble, his steps still even on the sidewalk.

“I won’t tell you his name then,” he announces, and he can't control the petulant tone of his voice. Viktor gives him a look.

“I’m sure I’ll meet him during your birthday anyway, Chris,” his friend says slowly, “I’m sure I’m going to see enough of your boyfriend during your pole dancing routine.” 

Chris laughs giddily at the reminder. He reaches over to pinch the older man's cheek sharply only for Viktor to knock his hand away. 

“Don’t be jealous, Viktor!” He teases before winking outrageously, “You know you’re my fave, I’m not replacing you.”

Viktor smirks in reply. 

“You better not.” 

_ Friday, February 17 _

 

Chris is drunk. Drunk af. But hey, all things considered, he’s having a pretty great time. The music is great, his friends are great—everything is great really except for the fact that his newest fucking boyfriend isn’t here yet. Chris glares at the shot glass in front of him before he decides, _scheisse_ , and downs it quickly. He winces slightly as it burns going down his throat and he reaches in front of him groggily. His hand wraps around a cup of soda and he chugs it down quickly to chase away the burn. 

His friends around him cheer loudly and urge him to take another shot and really, it _is_ his birthday, so he should take another shot, shouldn't he? He grabs another shot glass full of something and he's just about to take it when a hand lands on his shoulder. Chris jolts in surprise and he looks up into blue before an automatic smile curls his lips.

"Viktor!" He cheers and without even thinking, he's tilting the shot down Viktor's mouth. Viktor swallows, and licks his lips quickly to catch the drop of alcohol trying to escape. He doesn't even wince as it goes down his throat and Chris nods appreciatively. Must be cause he's Russian.

"Chris, as much as it would scar me forever, you promised the crowd a pole dance and some of your girl friends are insisting you push through," Viktor says and pats Chris' cheek gently.

"Aw, don't pretend you don't want to see me pole dance, Vicky!" He giggles. Viktor only rolls his eyes in response before he pushes him towards the living room where the pole is set up in the middle. It does look rather lonely without a body wrapped around it. Chris pouts, his index finger resting lightly on his bottom lip. And Chris  _did_ spend quite some time setting it up earlier.

But. Chris was so prepared and he was just so excited to perform it with Francis but Francis wasn't here. Chris couldn't help but let out a low whine. He pouts again before he looks up at Viktor.

"I can’t," he says simply and Viktor stares at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't? Are you—Are you too drunk or something?" he asks, his brows furrowed slightly.

”No," Chris scoffs in irritation, "I choreographed a pair pole dance to perform with my sweet liebling and I can't perform it without—“ he stops mid-speech as his eyes zero in on the Japanese man stumbling into his living room. 

"Yuuri!" He squeals and runs toward his favorite pole dancer—second to Francis, obviously. He throws himself at Yuuri and Yuuri catches him automatically. He squints at Chris, his intoxication evident in the flush high on his cheeks and the way his eyes are slightly unfocused.

Yuuri grins at him widely as he seems to recognize just who he's holding in his arm and he hugs Chris tightly before he plants a loud and wet kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, Chris!" he slurs.

Hmm. Yuuri is pretty cute, if you were into that, and they _did_ have that pair routine they working on for the culminating performance. Even if Francis wasn't here and his routine with Yuuri wasn't as perfect as his routine with Francis, Chris didn't want to disappoint his friends and leave them without a performance. It _is_ the main event after all. He nods decisively and plants his hands on Yuuri's warm cheeks. 

”Yuuuuri," He whines and sticks out his bottom lip, ”I was planning to pole dance with Francis but he isn't here so I need you to perform it with me instead and I know you hate performing in front of people and I know how anxious it makes you feel and we haven’t worked up your confidence enough and I'm sorry but I--"

"Okay!" Yuuri quips cheerfully and Chris' jaw drops. He coughs and peers at Yuuri carefully. The Yuuri he knew wouldn't have agreed so easily to pole dance in front of a bunch of people he didn't even know.

"What?" Chris says faintly. Yuuri smirks at him, and _oh_ , Chris is reminded then of Yuuri's erotic and seductive performance last week before he messed up and had to huddle in the corner in embarrassment. This was the hint of Yuuri that always peeked out whenever Yuuri was on the pole, but this time, he was right out in the open.

"I said okay,” Yuuri says and Chris can't help but cheer and wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck. Surprisingly, Yuuri wraps his arms around Chris' waist in reply as he laughs and leans forward to press their foreheads together.

Note to self, Yuuri is an affectionate drunk.

"Hello."

Chris and Yuuri both look up and Chris feels Yuuri stiffen against him. He automatically rubs the younger man's back and Yuuri's body relaxes again under the intense stare of Viktor Nikiforov.

Chris blinks and he tilts his head slightly in confusion as he looks back and forth at Viktor and Yuuri. Both men seem to be stunned silent and there's a weird look in both their eyes.

But whatever.

”Viktor," Chris says cheerfully, irrationally proud of himself at the fact that he's not slurring that much. "This is Yuuri Katsuki, isn't he perfect?" He beams at Viktor. He leans towards his friend and taps his chest.

"He's from my pole dancing class and he's going to dance with me,” Chris announces and gives Viktor a meaningful look. He almost misses the look of disappointment in Viktor's eyes but it's gone quickly and Chris wonders if it's just the alcohol getting to him.

"And Yuuri, this is Viktor Nikiforov. He's one of my nearest and dearest, so please treat him nicely,” Chris says teasingly and Yuuri tilts his head flirtatiously at Viktor, blatantly appraising him.

"I know who he is,” Yuuri says simply in reply as he smiles at Viktor, and the obvious heat in his gaze and in his tone makes Chris' head snap towards him. His eyebrows raise in surprise. Interesting. He usually only sees Yuuri like this when he's fully settled into his mindset during performances and even then, not quite at this level.

Viktor coughs and his wide eyes heavily remind Chris of a confused deer in the headlights. Odd, Viktor usually responded well to people flirting with him. He couldn’t compare to Chris’ game but he had his own seemingly endless charm. All that charm seemed to have vanished in face of Yuuri Katsuki and if Chris was a little less drunk and a little more curious, he’d push the matter.

Chris rolls his eyes at how weird as fuck his two friends are acting before he grabs Yuuri’s hand in his. Viktor’s gaze follows to their linked hands but Chris doesn’t think much of it before he drags Yuuri away from Viktor and towards the pole.

“Do you think he likes me? We danced together a while ago, he’s a great dancer,” Yuuri says dreamily as he looks back at Viktor and Chris laughs in surprise. Viktor danced with someone? Now that’s a surprise. “You just met, I don’t know. Give him a good performance, little one, maybe you’ll catch his attention.”

Yuuri looks at him then and there’s that same challenge in his eyes that's been appearing more and more recently. “Good performance?” He smirks and then leans in to tap Chris’ nose. “I’ll give him the best damn performance of his life,” Yuuri proclaims confidently.

He leans away from Chris, clumsily taking off his pants and Chris’ eyes widen as Yuuri, without pause, starts unbuttoning his white button down. _Scheisse_ , Chris should get Yuuri drunk more often. Yuuri takes off his long sleeves, leaving him clad only in his boxer shorts and a tie. He giggles and puts a hand on Yuuri’s chest to stop him from taking off his tie.

“Much sexier if you keep the tie on,” he says seriously and Yuuri nods in agreement, just as serious. 

“Viktor!” Chris yells out and turns his head towards his friend who’s curiously still standing stock still where Yuuri and Chris left him. Viktor jolts at hearing his name and he looks so lost, poor Vitya. “Start the music!”

He turns back to face Yuuri who’s looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Yuuri,” he mumbles and pulls the other man’s body closer to his. “Just like how we practiced, okay?”

Yuuri nods and smiles before taking a step back to let Chris have his turn in the spotlight first. Chris wraps his right hand on the pole and hooks a leg around it, gripping it tight behind his knee as he spins lazily with his free arm extended.

“This is my banquet,” he announces loudly to his friends gathered in his living room, “and I, am the Feast for your eyes.” He throws his head back dramatically before his leg lets go of the pole. He grips it with both his hands and thrusts his ass back to present. Chris knows he has a nice ass, and he’s very much not ashamed to show it off. The music starts, heavy beats filling him up.

He can't help but feel achingly aware of the eyes on him and he enjoys it, loves it even. He loves pole dancing, loves how erotic and how sexually appealing it can be. He loves how it displays pure athleticism, strength and flexibility and he absolutely adores how he can be himself and be as sexual as he wants to be on the pole.

Chris knows he’s good at this, he’s been pole dancing for years ever since he was 15 years old. He grips the pole tightly, lifting his body and extending his left leg into a Screw Grip Hand Spring. He does it easily, secure in the knowledge of how powerful and strong his arms, body, and core are. Chris relaxes a bit and brings his body down, wrapping his right leg around the pole while he extended his right arm to complete a Ballerina.

And now, for the most extremely difficult move that Chris has in his repertoire. He takes a deep breath and goes into the Spatchcock. His body complies and he moans happily at his success. Not many can pull off that move and Chris is damn proud of how he can and how good his body looks in this position. He eases off it slowly, a pleased smile gracing on his face. 

He lets out another small groan as he goes through more spins, climbs and drops in his routine. He could orgasm just from this. There’s just something so sexually energizing about it. It must be how phallic the pole is and how it represents Chris’ desires. Chris is so absorbed in his routine that the light touch from Yuuri surprises him a bit.

He would have loved to perform this in front of everyone with his darling. It would have been a beautiful culmination of their love and lust and the sexual energy from both of them. He’d have to make do with Yuuri—sweet, pure and innocent Yuuri who exudes Eros almost as well as Chris whenever he's wrapped around a pole and deep in his mindset.

Chris drops down in an inverted split and Yuuri wastes no time in hoisting himself up the pole before he stands on Chris’ thighs. They hold the Jade Split position for a while and Yuuri seems to bask in the appreciative cheers and wolf whistles coming from Chris’ friends before his grip tightens on the pole and he lifts both his feet off from its position on Chris.

Chris drops from the inverted split, pulling away from the pole to let Yuuri have his turn for a while. The Japanese man starts with a simple Superman, both legs extended and one arm holding on to the pole while he extends the other out. Chris watches him proudly, knowing that despite the simple move, the grace and the confidence behind it is the result of weeks of pole dancing classes and private practices with Chris. Or well, maybe the alcohol is the one behind the confidence but Chris still gives himself a pat on the back anyway for the ease at which Yuuri wraps his body around the pole.

Yuuri then brings himself up into a Stag position, his body twisting around the pole, left leg hooked on to it, and left arm extended forwards while his right arm pulled his right leg up. He goes into the routine, not with as much strength that Chris had earlier, but with more flexibility if Chris dared say so himself.

Yuuri’s time on the pole is much shorter than Chris’, because as this is Chris’ Birthday Banquet, the focus is rightfully on him. Yuuri easily makes way for Chris as he gracefully hoists himself back up on the pole. He goes up higher on the pole and leans back until his body is parallel to the floor, arms gracefully outstretched in opposite directions. He feels Yuuri lift himself up underneath him, his elbow jostling Chris’ thigh slightly. They stay in that position for awhile amidst loud cheers.

Finally, Chris leans back and Yuuri grips his back with one arm while his other is holding on tightly to the pole. The crowd cheer as Chris throws his head back and presents his beautiful body while Yuuri spins them around. He could bask in the attention forever, but unfortunately, Yuuri’s arm start to the shake with the strain of holding up his weight so Chris pulls himself up on the pole so he can support himself.

They both slide down and Yuuri grins at him as the music comes to an end. Chris is so damn happy with their performance that he can’t help but pull Yuuri towards him by the tie and give him a pleased kiss. Yuuri squeaks, arms coming up defensively and Chris pulls away quickly. He squishes Yuuri’s cheeks with both hands and beams. “Sorry, I’m just so happy and pleased with how you performed!” He says loudly and Yuuri gives him a dazed laugh in response.

His friends cheer as they both take a bow and Viktor looks slightly stunned, staring at them—more appropriately, staring at _Yuuri_  with barely disguised want. Chris grabs on to Yuuri’s hand and drags him towards Viktor. Yuuri gives him a wide-eyed look before Chris unceremoniously pushes him toward his other friend. Yuuri trips slightly and Viktor automatically catches him, his eyes wide. Yuuri gives Viktor a seductive grin and Chris laughs in surprise as Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s neck and presses his half naked body against Viktor’s. His friends’ eyes are locked on to each other, as if they can’t look away.

“My family has a Japanese restaurant, Chris knows where it is. You should come by and visit me!” Yuuri slurs as he starts to rock his body and grind on Viktor. A blush makes its way across Viktor’s cheeks and Chris giggles, hiding his mouth behind his hand. He bends down to pick up his pants and look through the pockets for his phone. When he finally finds it, he pulls it out and he blinks down at his phone blearily at the sight of unanswered texts and missed calls.

“Chris??” Viktor chokes out and Chris looks up to see that Yuuri has actually passed out in Viktor’s arms. Chris stands up and peers thoughtfully at Yuuri’s flushed face. He smiles fondly and pats Yuuri’s cheek before he straightens up.

“Look, Viktor, can you do me a favor?” He asks, slightly distracted as he goes through his texts. “I have something to deal with, can you bring Yuuri home after the party ends? He lives on the way to you, I’m sure his address is in his wallet or something.”

Viktor gives him a slightly panicked look and Chris frowns, before pressing on the call button. The last thing he sees before he turns and walks away, is the most intense and longing look he has ever seen Viktor give someone—and it's directed towards pure cinnamon roll Yuuri Katsuki.

“Hello?”

Chris gives a sigh of relief as his boyfriend finally picks up. “Hey. Are you okay now?” he asks, and Francis confirms quietly that he is.

“I’m near. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, are we still going to perform for your friends?” Francis asks worriedly. Chris makes his way out of his house until he’s standing on the sidewalk.

“No, no need. Yuuri popped up and he did it perfectly,” Chris murmurs and Francis laughs in surprise. “Really? Didn’t his nerves get to him?”

“No, actually. Must be the liquid courage,” Chris admits in amusement and Francis hums in reply. “How’s your sister?” he asks and Francis let out a long sigh.

“Much better, she’s not crying anymore at least. Want to join me when I intimidate her asshole ex-boyfriend next week?”

Chris huffs and rolls his eyes as he says, “I’m one of the most flamboyantly gay men I know, _liebling_. I don’t think I’ll do much intimidation.” He looks up into the night sky, and where they are, the stars are hardly visible but it's good enough.

“Hey,” Francis says softly, “look behind you.”

Chris turns, and a seductive smile turns up his lips at the sight of his boyfriend getting out of his car. “Why, aren’t you handsome?” He purrs, and hangs up their call. He struts towards Francis and wraps his arms around him before giving him a warm kiss to say hello.

“Let’s go inside,” Francis says and Chris nods before linking their hands together. He leads Francis back into his house and some of his friends clap him on the back in greeting. He looks around a bit and frowns. Huh.

“I can’t see where Viktor is,” he pouts as he turns to face Francis. Francis tilts his head and raises an eyebrow and ugh, he’s so handsome Chris is going to die. Chris peers around him and narrows his eyes at JJ.

“JJ!” he calls out and JJ turns, smirk in place. “Ah, missed me already Chris?” he says loudly, and Chris blinks at him.

“No. Where’s Viktor?” he asks petulantly. He really wanted to introduce Viktor to Francis today, he was sure they would have gotten along.

“He’s in your garden,” JJ replies and gives him a shrug before taking a long sip of alcohol from the glass he’s holding. “The guy you were dancing with needed to throw up, I think.”

Chris and Francis look at each other, similar expressions on their face. “Oh no,” they both say. Chris laughs and Francis sighs before they cross the short distance to the garden.

As expected, when Chris opens the screen door, he hears retching and soft cooing sounds. Near the bushes, Yuuri is bent over and Viktor is kneeling beside him as he rubs Yuuri's back soothingly.

“Viktor!” he calls out, and Viktor straightens up slightly, turning his head. He motions towards Yuuri and Chris is by his friend's side automatically.

“Yuuri, baby.” he says softly and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Yuuri groans, leaning toward Viktor and Chris has to let go of his shoulder. Viktor wraps his arm around Yuuri and rubs the younger man's shoulder gently.

“If it’s not a hassle for you,” Chris says carefully, “you should bring him home already.” He winces apologetically as Viktor gives him a look.

“Oh!” Chris blurts out before Viktor can reply. “This is Francis by the way, the one I was talking about. Francis, this is Viktor,” he says and beams, giving Francis a loving look. Francis smiles at him before extending his hand towards Viktor politely.

Viktor shakes his hand and smiles, but Chris notes that he looks distracted. “It’s nice to meet you, Francis,” he says and stands up, carrying Yuuri slightly. Yuuri mumbles something inaudible before he presses closer to Viktor and nuzzles his head on Viktor’s chest. Chris pats his head and smiles at Viktor. “Is it okay if you bring him home?”

Viktor gives the man practically sleeping on him an unreadable look and nods slowly. “I was planning to go home soon anyway,” he says shortly. “Early day tomorrow.”

Chris nods in agreement. “Thank you.”

“Dasvidanya,” Viktor replies smoothly. He nods goodbye at both Francis and Chris, and all Chris can do is watch as Viktor picks Yuuri up and carries him bridal style.

They watch him go and Chris hums.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Yuuri’s moves are the actual moves that are shown in the Banquet photos from episode 10. See this [link](http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interest/2016-12-08/pole-dancers-react-to-ending-sequence-of-yuri-on-ice-episode-10/.109676) for more details: 
> 
> I did take some liberties and added other pole dancing moves, using [this](http://poledancedictionary.com/moves/).


	2. morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay, you performed very well. My friends loved you. I think Viktor practically orgasmed when you started to grind on him,” Chris replies drily and checks out his nails.
> 
>  
> 
> “I started to WHAT???” Yuuri shrieks and Chris winces as he pulls the phone away from his ear. The headache that he didn’t even know he had starts to throb behind his forehead and he grimaces.
> 
>  
> 
> “You grinded on one of my best friends,” Chris starts and ignores the “Oh my God!” that comes out of his phone, “and you kind of threw up on him also, I think. Or on his shoes, at least. He brought you home pretty much right after that.”

_Saturday, February 18_

 

_Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!_

Chris grunts, burying his face deeper into his soft pillow before he reaches out blindly in a vain effort to find his phone. So _loud_ and Chris was so _hungover_ and whose fucking idea was it to call him at God knows what time?

Chris hears a warm chuckle beside him on the bed and he looks up, squinting slightly in the light just as someone presses his phone into his hand. _Finally_ , Chris praises, and puts it up to his ear in irritation.

“What?” he snaps and he instantly feels bad when he hears an embarrassed squeak on the other end. Chris groans and rolls onto his back, conveniently putting him nearer to Francis. His arm flops on top of his boyfriend’s stomach and Francis catches it easily. Chris can’t help but smile when he feels Francis raise his hand and give it a gentle kiss.

“Yuuri, sorry,” he mumbles and he can’t help but smack his lips slightly at how dry his mouth feels. “Why are you calling so early? I was sleeping,” he groans and all he gets in return is silence.

Finally, Yuuri speaks and his voice is tight with something Chris can’t really identify, “Chris…It’s 1 in the afternoon.”

“Oh,” Chris replies, blinking furiously in an effort to get rid of his grogginess before he rubs his eyes. “Sorry,” he laughs sheepishly and Yuuri gives him a delicate, hesitant laugh in reply.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, I just, well…” Yuuri trails off and Chris hums encouragingly. Sometimes it takes a while for Yuuri to say things and Chris is sleepy enough that he doesn’t really mind yet.

“What happened last night?” Yuuri finally blurts out and Chris’ eyes shoot open. He looks up at the ceiling and then twists his body to face a shirtless, beautiful Francis. 

“What do you mean?” Chris asks carefully and Francis gives him a quizzical look. Yuuri groans in embarrassment and Chris can practically see Yuuri curling up and covering his face defensively. He’s seen it more than enough times during class.

“Someone posted pictures!” Yuuri cries out in distress. “Pictures of me in my boxers and us pole dancing together and—and, me _dancing_ with Viktor Nikiforov and that—that other Yuri!”

Chris really couldn’t help it, he laughs. Yuuri stops mid speech and he groans again, this time louder and he sounds absolutely anguished. If Chris was there, he’d be patting Yuuri’s head right now in sympathy. All he can do now is giggle though and relax into his sheets.

“Aww, it seems like you already know, little one. I heard you had a dance battle with your namesake—you won, don’t forget that, and you mentioned last night that you danced with Viktor too.” Chris says in amusement and Yuuri whimpers slightly.

“Francis was late,” Chris continues and he gives said man in front of him a meaningful, playful glare. Francis pouts and reaches out for his hand to give it another kiss, an apologetic one this time. Chris melts and forgives him instantly. “Soooo, I asked if you wanted to fill in for him and dance the routine we've been practicing and you agreed pretty easily.”

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I stripped and pole danced in front of all your friends,” Yuuri whines and Chris giggles as he shakes his head fondly.

“It’s okay, you performed very well. My friends loved you. I think Viktor practically orgasmed when you started to grind on him,” Chris replies drily and checks out his nails.

“When I started to WHAT???” Yuuri shrieks and Chris winces as he pulls the phone away from his ear. The headache that he didn’t even know he had starts to throb behind his forehead and he grimaces.

“You grinded on one of my best friends,” Chris starts and ignores the “ _Oh my God!”_ that comes out of his phone, “and you kind of threw up on him also, I think. Or on his shoes, at least. He brought you home pretty much right after that.”

There’s silence on the other end and Chris frowns as he pulls it away again from his ear just to check that he didn’t accidentally hang up on Yuuri.

“Yuuri?” he asks carefully and Yuuri whimpers pathetically in reply. He hears Yuuri mumble something that sounds suspiciously like “I can’t believe I threw up on Viktor Nikiforov!” but really, Chris can’t be sure.

“It’s not that bad,” Chris teases gently, “Just apologize to Viktor, he’s no stranger to people throwing up on him. Hell, he's had to deal with me like that plenty of times already.”

“How?” Yuuri moans. “I can’t—I don’t think I can look him in the eye anytime soon, Chris! I’m so embarrassed. I’m a horrible, wild, blackout drunk. I just want to disappear.”

Chris hums thoughtfully and purses his lips. “I can give you his number,” he says casually and he hears Yuuri’s breath hitch slightly.

“I…Okay, I think that would be okay.” Yuuri replies softly, his voice so faint that Chris could hardly hear it through his phone.

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Chris murmurs comfortingly. “I’ll call you back later, okay? I’ll text you Viktor’s number.”

“Okay… Sorry for waking you up, Chris. Happy birthday again, I hope you had a great night. Tell Francis I said hi also, please,” Yuuri mumbles and hangs up on Chris quickly.

Chris sighs in relief and he hastily twists his upper body to put his phone back on the nightstand. He turns around and meets Francis’ curious gaze before he beams at him, ignoring the headache pounding at his temples.

“Yuuri says hi,” he says cheerfully and Francis’ lips curl upwards as he asks, “He doesn’t remember anything?”

“Don’t think so,” Chris shrugs.

Francis gives him a suggestive smile and reaches across the short distance that separates them to place a warm hand on Chris’ bare chest. Chris smiles back, already feeling arousal hit him low in his belly. He pauses just as he's about to reach out to his lover and bites his lip. Maybe it would be better if he gave Viktor’s number to Yuuri now, in case he forgets later. He should probably give Viktor a heads up too that he had given his number to Yuuri and thank him again for taking care of his younger friend last night when Chris had, to put it lightly, been occupied with other matters. He nods to himself and gives a sheepish, apologetic smile to Francis before he turns back to his bedside table to grab his phone.

“Sorry, lemme just…”

He sends out a quick text to Yuuri with Viktor’s number and then texts Viktor to let him know about Yuuri, simultaneously thanking him and reminding him not to be a dick. Chris locks his phone again with a _click!_ before he places it back on the bedside table. He’s about to turn away when an incoming text lights up his screen again.

[He smiles and replies to Yuuri with some suggestive emojis. He gets a reply almost instantaneously and he laughs out loud in surprise. ](https://s28.postimg.org/ebyh4qbi5/FullSizeRender_2.jpg)He shows Francis and Francis peers over his shoulder to look at his phone. Francis gives a small huff of amusement and shakes his head fondly.

“Come on,” Francis murmurs and Chris smirks as his lover grabs his phone and puts it back on the table. “Pay attention to me,” he says insistently and Chris hums, deep in his throat, before he leans in and meets Francis’ lips in a heated kiss. They make out for a while, and Chris is seriously considering solving his headache through sex.

Until his cat jumps on the bed and meows loudly and angrily.

“Aw, Bae!” Chris whines, but he can’t help but smile when she valiantly tries to insert herself between him and Francis.

Francis huffs, looking slightly annoyed, but he reaches down anyway to pet her with him.

“I hate your cat,” Francis drawls and really, by the way Francis is stroking Bae right where she likes it, Chris knows he’s lying.

\---

It’s only later, when Chris is preparing to sleep and browsing through Facebook that he notices. 

He gets a notification of people liking and commenting on photos that he's tagged in and he presses on it curiously. When the page loads, he smirks at the photos from last night of him and Yuuri on the pole. At the corner of his eye, he sees another notification pop up.

**Viktor Nikiforov likes a photo you are tagged in.  
** _1 minute ago_

He clicks on it, and—huh. He’s brought to one of the pictures from the exact same set that he was already looking at. His eyebrows raise in surprise as it sinks in which picture Viktor just liked. Although Chris is also tagged in the picture, he’s very much not the center and the focus of it. He’s in the picture, yes, with his thighs wide open during the Jade Split, but this is clearly a picture of Yuuri.

Yuuri, standing on his thighs and holding on to the pole with one hand. Yuuri, staring at the camera intensely and seduction in his gaze.

It’s a very nice picture, Chris admits, and scrolls down to like it also. He pauses and tilts his head curiously at his phone. The likes should say that Viktor’s liked it also, but Viktor’s name is gone, almost as if he had unliked the photo.

Chris scoffs and really, he’s glad he caught Viktor liking the photo before Viktor had unliked it.

He switches apps to go to his messages and goes to Viktor’s name. He’s about to send a teasing text when he notices then that Viktor still hasn’t replied to him. Chris frowns at his screen and he pouts slightly at the [lack of a reply](https://s28.postimg.org/qt54rw6nx/Full_Size_Render_4.jpg). Viktor usually replies right away. Chris knows that Viktor always has his phone on him.

He puts aside the mystery of Viktor’s missing like for a while and sends Viktor a few more texts to ask if the man is mad at him and to apologize just in case. He doesn’t even care that he’s quadruple texting. He’s gotten over that shame long long ago.

He goes back to Facebook and scrolls for a while more before he decides to call it a night. Maybe Viktor would reply to him tomorrow.

_ Sunday, February 19 _

Chris stretches out his limbs on the floor of the pole studio, breathing out steadily as he tries to push his body further. He hardly feels the burn in his thighs anymore when he goes into a split and he hums happily before he folds his upper body down towards his right leg and relaxes into the stretch.

He’s waiting for Yuuri to arrive from his other dance class, ballroom or something like that. Chris doesn’t even bother asking Yuuri to warm up or stretch before their sessions anymore, he’s already limber enough from his previous class.

Pole dancing is the only kind of dancing that Chris does—unless, of course, you count the bumpin’ and grindin’ in dark nightclubs, because Chris does that pretty well too. Heck, he _owns_ several nightclubs. Yuuri, however, is a dancer through and through. Chris isn’t sure how many genres aside from pole dancing that Yuuri could dance, but he knows that it includes ballroom, ballet and hip hop. Chris also knows that despite Yuuri’s innate talent for dance, he's also still so shy and nervous. He performs well in practice with the people he’s comfortable with (Chris is exceedingly pleased that he's counted as one of those people already), but once you put him on stage, Yuuri gets nervous. He still performs well, per say, but Chris _knows_  he could perform so much better.

It's why Chris decided to take Yuuri under his wing. Chris knew that the only reason Yuuri actually even attended the first class was because Phichit, Yuuri's best friend, dragged him to it. Yuuri was obviously uncomfortable, but even Chris could see the strength he had in his core and in his thighs and the obvious grace in how Yuuri moved. Pole dancing is primarily dependent on upper body strength but it didn't hurt that Yuuri's legs and abs were tight and well-muscled. Even Chris could see the potential that Yuuri had if he could only relax a little bit.

He was surprised, to say the least, when Yuuri went to the next class only a few days later and then just kept going and showing up in the pole studio. The day that Yuuri came to class without Pitchit, he was so obviously nervous that Chris just had to stick with him and help make him more comfortable. When Francis—he was just Chris’ hot pole dancing instructor then, they weren’t together yet—announced a pole dancing performance in April as a way to culminate their lessons, Yuuri looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Chris carefully invited Yuuri to a private pole dancing practice and thankfully, Yuuri had agreed. It was maybe then that Chris grew a soft spot for the man only two years younger than him. He'd never admit it, but Chris had this overwhelming urge to take care of Yuuri and baby him.

So when Yuuri comes into the studio looking visibly upset, Chris is more than a little worried.

Yuuri is quiet as he drops his bag on the shelf near the door.

“I’m just going to change, Chris,” Yuuri mumbles, his head bowed low and his shoulders curled in to his body defensively.

Chris frowns and he raises his upper body so he could look at Yuuri properly. Yuuri doesn’t even meet his gaze, just drags his feet into the small changing room at the corner of the studio. He closes the door behind him with a _click_.

Chris stands up and makes his way to the door. He leans on his side and waits for Yuuri to come out. Better to deal with it now instead of Yuuri being distracted by it the whole time and messing up his spins and grips.

It takes a while, but finally, Yuuri opens the door with his head still low and a sad twist on his lips.

“Yuuuuuuri,” Chris draws out and Yuuri jumps in surprise as he gasps and looks up at Chris to meet his gaze.

“What’s wrong? You look upset,” Chris says gently and Yuuri looks away, slow enough for Chris to see the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

“Hey,” he says in surprise, already reaching out to Yuuri. Yuuri shakes his head and bats Chris’ hand away.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Yuuri replies stiffly and insistently before he pushes past Chris to stand beside the pole near the center of the room. Chris is stunned. He’s seen Yuuri upset before but never like this. He follows Yuuri and stands in front of him and the pole. The other man still isn’t meeting gaze, choosing instead to stare resolutely at Chris’ knees. 

Chris sighs and places his hands on his hips. He doesn’t want to push Yuuri.

“Okay, so you’re pretty strong on the poses where you use mainly your thighs since you're upper body strength isn't quite strong enough to hold other moves or get up to other moves. I think your main strength and something we should capitalize on is your flexibility and your beautiful spins though.”

Yuuri nods and Chris’ lips curl downwards. Yuuri doesn’t even look as if he’s listening. Everything Chris is saying is going in one ear and going out the other.

“Now, the culminating performance is still 2 months from now so we still have a fair amount of time left, but I was just wondering if you had some music in mind already?” Chris asks and Yuuri looks up at that.

“Music?” he repeats worriedly and Chris nods.

“I have to pick,” Yuuri clarifies and Chris shrugs, “I mean, it’s better if you do. So you connect more with your music and really feel it.”

“You choose all the songs you perform to, then?” Yuuri asks and Chris smirks. “Of course I do, little one. Why do you think they’re so full of passion and sexual love?” he teases and Yuuri laughs softly. He looks a little less upset compared to earlier and it's enough to make Chris relax a little bit.

“I always just thought that Francis picked them out for you,” Yuuri admits sheepishly and Chris’ eyes widen at his implication. 

“Yuuri,” he purrs and tilts his head, “are you implying that our dance instructor gives me sexual songs to perform so that I’m inspired to perform for him and think of him during my performance?”

Yuuri gives him a wide eyed look and squeaks before he shakes his hands and his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“Ah, well, he has, sometimes,” Chris admits and winks. Yuuri freezes and then drops his hands before he gives Chris a dry, unamused look. 

“How about you get back to me in two weeks?” Chris continues cheerfully and Yuuri shrugs as he bites his lips and wraps his arms around his body. He looks thoughtful and Chris waits for him.

“Okay,” he slowly agrees and Chris smiles thankfully.

“Okay,” Chris repeats, “Let’s practice that Spinning Stradle, eh? Work on your arms for a bit and see if you can do it." Yuuri nods determinedly and grips the pole.

They practice for around an hour, the most that either of them can spare. Their private practice sessions are really just a side thing for the both of them since Yuuri’s still studying and just about to graduate from college while Chris is busy managing a chain of nightclubs.

Yuuri’s looking considerably more okay so Chris feels a little confident in pushing the matter again.

“What was bothering you awhile ago?” He asks carefully and Yuuri stiffens. He bites his lip and he rubs the back of his head as he looks away from Chris.

“I don’t know, it’s nothing. I just texted Viktor to apologize and he gave me this really weird reply and I don’t know what I did wrong.” Yuuri confides softly and Chris blinks in surprise. He didn’t think it was going to be about Viktor, but considering what happened two nights ago, maybe he should have seen it coming.

Chris goes to the shelves where both their bags are and Yuuri follows him. He takes out his phone and start to check his messages, furrowing his eyebrows slightly when he sees that Viktor still hasn’t replied to him. He sighs and sends another text to Viktor that he’ll hopefully reply to this time.

“What did Bärchen reply?” he asks and turns to face Yuuri.

“He said he’s not the only one I should be apologizing to,” Yuuri murmurs and closes his eyes as he sighs. Chris frowns at him and looks back at his phone. That was pretty rude, and it’s odd that Viktor replied to Yuuri and not to him.

“He didn’t even use like, any emojis or emoticons and he was using _periods_ and proper capitalization and everything! I think he’s mad at me, Chris.” Yuuri whines and it's obvious then that he doesn't work so well around a group.

“Can I see?” Chris asks curiously before he can help himself. Yuuri blushes but he reaches into his black Mizuno bag anyway to get his phone. He unlocks it and goes to the messaging app, scrolling down until it looks like he finds what he's looking for. [He gives Chris his phone wordlessly. ](https://s28.postimg.org/8p24798zh/FullSizeRender_3.jpg)

“Huh.”

Yuuri takes his silence as a bad thing and he groans before he covers his face with both hands. “He hates me,” he states as if it’s a fact and Chris shakes his head. “No, no. He just talks like this to people he doesn’t really know. He’s a big fan of emojis when you get to know him,” he says dismissively.

“What does he mean though? What else did I do that night? Did I offend anyone else?” Yuuri asks worriedly and Chris hums thoughtfully. He taps his lip and thinks back on what he knows and remembers from last night. Yuuri _did_ have that dance battle with the Russian Yuri and totally embarrassed him. That must be it. Chris nods to himself. It’s plausible, Yuri is Viktor’s cousin and Chris knows how protective Viktor is even if he teases Yuri and gives him shit all the time.

“You _did_ totally embarrass the Russian Yuri in a dance off,” Chris said slowly and Yuuri nods slowly at that. "Great moves, by the way," he adds with a wink and Yuuri laughs sheepishly.

“That makes sense. They’re close, right? Aren't they cousins?” Yuuri says, so quietly that Chris figures he’s talking to himself. Chris doesn't say anything in reply and just watches him.

“Okay,” Yuri says decisively, “I’ll go apologize to Yuri then.”

He sounds like he’s dreading it. Chris can’t help but giggle.

\---

Chris is in bed reading sex tips from Cosmo when a notification from Viktor appears on the top of his screen.

“Finally,” Chris mutters and presses on it. It’s a simple question, Viktor asking if they can meet up for lunch tomorrow. Chris switches apps to check on his schedule for tomorrow and sighs in relief when his lunch is free.

[He replies](https://s28.postimg.org/yofo6pgal/FullSizeRender.jpg) with an affirmative and asks if it’s in their usual place. Viktor responds quickly with a simple ‘Yes.’ and Chris frowns. He wasn’t lying to Yuuri when he said that Viktor loves emojis and uses them extensively once he gets to know you.

 ****

Chris sighs and doesn’t bother to reply to Viktor’s text. He’ll just see what’s up with him tomorrow.

_ Monday, February 20 _

Aaaaand, Viktor is hardly talking at all. Chris has been rambling about how nice the food is and how nice the weather is today for a few minutes now and Viktor is still staring blankly at his cup of coffee.

Chris sighs and rolls his eyes. He puts both elbows up on the table and leans his chin on his hands. He places his phone on the table just as it buzzes with a notification. Viktor doesn’t even look up. Chris sees a text from Yuuri that simply says “Chris!!!” and nothing else so he unlocks his phone lazily and waits for Yuuri to say more.

“I was really sad that mein Liebling was late to see me during my birthday,” he muses as he looks out the café window, mostly to himself since Viktor isn’t listening anyway. At the corner of his eye, he sees Viktor look up at a him, a strange expression on his face. “He more than made up for it though, if you know what I mean,” he continues suggestively and winks at Viktor.

Viktor looks like he’s about to sick. Chris’ face falls and he’s just about to say something to inquire about his friend’s health when he gets another notification with a loud buzz. They both look down.

Chris chokes on air when he sees that Yuuri’s sent him a mirror selfie of him wearing literally nothing but booty shorts. He grabs his phone because he’s 100% sure that Yuuri would be embarrassed to know that Viktor’s seen the pic but it’s too late. He can see by the stunned expression on Viktor’s face that he saw it. He gets two more texts in quick succession.

Chris snickers as he [replies](https://s28.postimg.org/45pvlqr3x/FullSizeRender_5.jpg) with some well chosen emojis. Ah, Yuuri was so adorable and so unaware of the pull he had on everyone.

Viktor clears his throat and he looks so uncertain that Chris just wants to hug him.

“Speaking of Yuuri,” Viktor says uncomfortably. Chris waits,

and waits,

and waits,

and waits.

Viktor doesn’t continue, only proceeds to look exceedingly more and more uncomfortable. Chris takes pity on him and leans over a bit to pat Viktor’s hands that have turned into fists. What could possiblly make Viktor so uncomfortable? Chris frowns a bit, and thinks back.

_“My family has a Japanese restaurant, Chris knows where it is. You should come by and visit me!” Yuuri slurs as he starts to rock his body and grind on Victor. A blush is making its way on Victor’s cheeks and Chris giggles, hiding his mouth behind his hand._

Ah! That must be it. Viktor must be too embarrassed to ask about it and follow up.

“Viktor!” Chris gasps and Viktor meets his gaze with wide eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, I already know what you’re going to say,” Chris says comfortingly and Viktor pales noticeably.

“You do?” He says quietly and Chris nods enthusiastically. “Yuuri invited you to his family’s restaurant, didn’t he?” Chris asks and Viktor’s face slackens. He must be surprised at how well Chris can read him. Chris smirks proudly.

“We’re just having coffee now and we haven’t had lunch yet, so I think it would be a great idea if we had lunch there. It’s pretty near, only a few blocks away and I think Yuuri’s shift is in a few minutes,” Chris explains and watches as Viktor’s face goes thrugh several odd expressions.

He must be in shock of how great Chris’ idea is.

“Let’s go?” He asks smugly as he stands up. Viktor stands up after him automatically and he opens his mouth before he closes it again.

“Ah, yes. Sure,” Viktor replies quietly and Chris grins. He grabs Viktor’s hand and practically drags him out their favorite café. Viktor lets himself be lead and Chris preens at how observant he is. Of course he can tell that Viktor has a crush on Yuuri. He doesn’t really understand why Viktor’s not making his usual moves, but he’s sure that once Viktor and Yuuri meet again in better circumstances, Viktor wouldn't falter with his charm. All he has to do is give Viktor the opportunity.

\---

Chris was wrong. Very wrong.

Viktor did more than falter with his charm—he utterly failed to even _slightly_ charm Yuuri.

Chris sighs and watches as Viktor gives Yuuri an intense stare that’s only serving to make the younger man very, very uncomfortable. Intense stares are good, yes, but not at the level where Viktor and Yuuri are currently at now. Chris wouldn’t even _say_ that they’re on a level, that’s how awkward this lunch is.

Yuuri blushes at Viktor’s gaze as he gingerly refills their water. His hands shake slightly and Yuuri winces before he draws the pitcher of water back up to his chest. He leaves immediately to serve another table before Chris can say something and of course, Viktor’s piercing stare follows him.

Yuuri is so obviously embarrassed and flustered at seeing Viktor, he’s probably thinking about how he ground on Viktor and then proceeded to throw up on his shoes. And Viktor? Chris can’t even tell what Viktor’s thinking right now.

“What are you doing?” he grumbles as he kicks Viktor’s feet under the table.

Viktor rubs the back of his neck and shrugs as he says, “He’s so different from your banquet."

Chris laughs. “ _Very_ different. Yuuri’s very…” he trails off, looking for the right word, “soft.” He finally decides, but even that doesn’t sum up Yuuri well enough.

“He’s very shy and insecure, and he gets anxious a lot, but you should see him perform, he’s beautiful,” Chris explains, his eyes lighting up. “Sometimes, when he gets on the pole, he’s like a whole different person. He lacks confidence in himself but he’s also very competitive and he doesn’t like to lose. He gets this challenge in his eyes and it’s really so interesting,” he continues affectionately as he looks at Yuuri from across the room. Viktor looks at him and then looks at Yuuri, frowning slightly.

“You sound very fond of him,” Viktor says simply and Chris chuckles.

 “I am,” he murmurs. Viktor looks down at his food and places his chopsticks down beside his bowl.

“I don’t feel like eating anymore,” Viktor says thickly and stands up. “I’m going to talk to Yuuri for a while, okay?”

Chris blinks in surprise and watches him go. Did him talking up Yuuri actually work? Is Viktor finally going to make the moves on Yuuri? He watches as Viktor comes up from behind Yuuri and places a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. He almost squeals as Yuuri jumps up in surprise before turning to face Viktor. His lips are parted and he’s staring up at Viktor in obvious awe.

Viktor nods towards the exit of the restaurant and Yuuri frowns, giving Chris a look of curiosity. Chris gives him an encouraging smile and motions for him to follow Viktor. Yuuri bites his lip and looks up at Viktor before he nods and goes with him outside.

Chris smirks to himself and continues to eat the katsudon that Yuuri had recommended to him and Viktor. It’s good, but not as good as the knowledge that two of his favorite people are coming together. Chris hums contentedly as he digs in. He should be a professional matchmaker instead and ditch the nightclub business. He frowns when a realization hits him a few minutes later. Huh, well, if you think about it, nightclubs _do_ bring people together, even if just for a night. He shrugs to himself.

He looks up when someone sits down across him. It’s not Viktor. It’s Yuuri.

Yuuri looks stunned, and not in the good way.

“Yuuri?” He asks carefully and Yuuri makes a small sound in reply. Chris stares. Yuuri finally shakes his head and pushes his hair back, still looking a little dazed.

“Um, Viktor went ahead,” Yuuri says faintly. “He told me it’s your turn to pay.”

Chris scowls at that and rolls his eyes. Of course.

“Are you okay?” He asks instead of saying something untoward about Viktor.

Yuuri looks down at Viktor’s half-eaten katsudon and shakes his head. “I don’t know, Chris. I’m just so confused.”

He picks up the chopsticks that Viktor left and twirls it around idly.

Chris tilts his head and motions for Yuuri to continue with the hand that isn’t holding his chopsticks.

“Viktor said I should apologize to you?” Yuuri says uncertainly, scrunching up his nose and Chris frowns. “For what?” He scoffs.

“I don’t know!” Yuuri says loudly and stabs Viktor’s uneaten pork with the chopstick. “He said that you’re one of his closest friends and that he cares about you a lot and that he doesn’t want you to be hurt.”

Chris is touched, in a way and he smiles. “Okaaay,” he says, “How does that relate to you apologizing to me though?”

“He said that it’s better if it comes from me and if I tell you instead of him,” Yuuri muttered darkly. “I asked him what I should tell you and he just gave me a look and told me not to play dumb.”  
  
“What?” Chris asks in surprise. “Did something happen after the banquet between you? I don’t think anything happened during that you’d have to apologize to me for—unless you count throwing up on my bushes but I don’t think Victor would be that upset about that.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies and clears his throat, “I asked if it was something I did at your banquet and he just frowned at me and said, ‘No. After.’ and then left before I could ask him more.”

Chris sighs and gives Yuuri a frustrated look. Yuuri blushes and his grip tightens on his chopsticks. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, “I know it’s useless since I don’t remember anything from that night!”

“No, don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Chris responds tiredly. “Do you want me to ask him?”

“No!” Yuuri protests and Chris blinks. “I don’t want him to get mad and think I didn’t tell you,” He admits quietly.

Chris huffs. “Okay,” he agrees and Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief. “If he asks me if you told me though, I’m not going to lie. I don’t like lying to my friends,” Chris says sternly and Yuuri nods in resignment. 

“Why won’t you just ask him though?” Chris asks, but really, he already knows the answer.

“Cause it’s embarrassing! I don’t want to know from him, he probably hates me,” Yuuri groans and yup, Chris guessed right.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Chris says gently. “Promise.”

Yuuri sighs and nods, not looking like he actually believes it. Chris doesn’t know what he’s going to do with these two idiots. They’re obviously attracted to each other even if Viktor’s being weird about it so Chris doesn’t understand why they’re making circles around each other. His phone dings with a notification and he frowns.

“I have to go,” he tells Yuuri apologetically but his mind is somewhere else.

How can he get the two of them together?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda wrote the first half of this while doing errands and chores at the same time so I’d just like to thank my sister for being my sounding board, supporting me endlessly, and constantly pushing me to keep writing.
> 
> I've spent the past few days planning out the whole story, so updates should hopefully come quicker. Please let me know also if the screenshots of their 'texts' aren't doing it for you and if I should just stick with the traditional way to show texts :-) Just trying to experiment with something new hehe. EDIT: Okaaay a lot of you liked it, but some of you couldn't see it :-( I inserted links into the texts so you could see it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! Sorry if I take awhile to respond to comments, I don't really know how to reply but just know that I appreciate all your kind words and kudos anyway <3


	3. wherein everyone is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it, really,” Yuuri insists, “We don’t even really talk, he just stares at me. We make like awkward small talk.”
> 
> Chris groans in frustration, “Really? And here I was, thinking that Viktor actually got his head out of his ass and asked you out already but you’re telling me he’s been eating at your restaurant for a week and all you guys do is make awkward small talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said updates would come sooner? Ah well, I’m sorry HAHA I got caught up in other things and I haven’t had internet recently. Hope this chapter makes up for it!! We’re almost done <3 Just one more after this.

“Okay, class. Please get ready, we’re about to start soon.” Francis calls out to their group of 8. The class is scattered around the room, a few people still near the shelves and another group chatting quietly near the corner. Chris himself is sitting on the floor, still stretching out his body to prepare. When Francis passes by him, Chris smirks at him and flutters his eyelashes but all his boyfriend does is give him a mock glare. He pouts and sighs before going back into his stretch. While his head is down, he feels someone sit down beside him.

He looks up to see Phichit with his phone in his hands as usual and going through Instagram intensely. 

“Where’s the little one?” he asks and Phichit looks up. Phichit hardly attends pole dancing class anymore but when he does, he’s usually accompanied by Yuuri. Chris knows that even if the two are roommates that doesn’t mean Phichit necessarily just goes where Yuuri is but honestly, the only times he’s seen Phichit is when he’s with Yuuri.

“Yuuri? I think he’s coming from a shift at his restaurant,” Phichit replies casually and looks back down at his phone. “He’s been taking both the lunch and the dinner shifts, not really sure why. Whenever I ask him he just blushes and stutters and changes the conversation. You know Yuuri.”

Chris chuckles, and nods in amusement. “I know Yuuri,” he agrees and him and Phichit share a smirk together.

“I find it funny how you call him little one when he’s only a few inches shorter than you,” Phichit smiles and Chris shrugs. “It fits him,” he says simply and Phichit hums thoughtfully before nodding in agreement.

“Everyone to the center, please,” Francis’ voice rings out and Phichit scrambles to the shelves to tuck his phone back in his bag. Chris stands up just as the door to the studio opens and Yuuri walks in, looking obviously giddy.

He seems to notice that everyone in class is making their way to the center so he hurries to drop off his bag at the shelves. Yuuri gives a quick nod in greeting to Phichit as he passes by him on the way and Phichit smiles brightly at him in return. He takes off his shirt hurriedly and stuffs it into his bag before he jogs quickly to a pole near the side of the room. 

Chris has already taken his place in front of Yuuri and of course, Phichit’s chosen the pole right beside Yuuri. Yuuri smiles at Chris shyly and Chris winks at him in reply. It’s a testament to their friendship that Yuuri doesn’t even look flustered anymore, he just shakes his head in amusement.

“Alright, so we’re going to try some new, slightly more advanced moves today,” Francis says calmly and Chris’ eyes are once again, drawn to him like a moth and a flame. Francis demonstrates a move and Chris visibly perks up in interest. He doesn’t bother to hide his unabashed stare, drinking in the lines of his lover’s body as it wraps around a pole expertly. So beautiful.

He hears a quiet snort and he turns a bit to see Yuuri and Pitchit hiding their faces beneath their hands. They look like they’re trying to stifle giggles and Chris pouts. They’re probably laughing at him.

The class seems to be going extremely slow. Chris is insanely distracted at some points by Francis’ chest or his arms or his thighs, or just the way he looks so good while working on the pole. All Chris can think about is what he’s going to do to that body once he manages to persuade Francis to stay the night. He’s pretty sure Francis will go along with him, Chris had glimpsed a set of extra clothes in his bag earlier that hints that Francis was planning to stay the night with or without an invitation.

When Francis comes over to correct his form, Chris closes his eyes and lets himself appreciate the warmth of Francis’ hand on his back. He adjusts his form correctly and his eyes fly open when Francis rewards him with a squeeze of his ass.

He gives Francis a half-lidded look, fluttering his eyelashes and Francis smirks at him.

“Stop,” Yuuri whines and Chris and Francis both turn to look at him. Yuuri’s upside down, held only by his thighs on the pole. “You promised not to flirt in class,” Yuuri reminds them petulantly. They snicker but Francis gives his ass a pat goodbye and makes his way to another student.

The class finally finishes and Chris sighs in relief. Some of them immediately go to the changing room to change while others just put on their shirts and pants near the shelves where their bags are. Chris himself is one of those few. Yuuri, of course, went to the changing room.

“Yuuri,” he calls out when the younger man passes by him. Yuuri turns to him and smiles but Chris immediately wraps him up in a hug.

“I haven’t seen you in so long,” Chris grumbles and Yuuri laughs. When they pull away, Yuuri rubs the back of his head sheepishly and looks down at their feet.

“It’s only been a week,” Yuuri mumbles but Chris can see the smile he’s trying to hide. “But yeah, I’ve been busy with school and dance practice and the…the restaurant,” Yuuri admits.

“What’s this about you taking both the lunch and the dinner shifts?” Chris asks casually and Yuuri immediately reddens.

“Nothing!” He squeaks and shakes his head vehemently. Chris’ eyebrows raise in interest and he leans in closer, narrowing his eyes.

“Tell me,” He says insistently and Yuuri just meets his gaze with wide eyes.

“I thought, I thought you knew anyway,” Yuuri mutters and Chris frowns. 

“Knew what?” He pushes and Yuuri looks away.

“I don’t know, I thought Viktor told you,” Yuuri mumbles, almost too soft for Chris to hear. Chris’ jaw drop and he leans in closer to Yuuri. He grabs Yuuri’s shoulder and smiles widely.

“What would Viktor tell me?” He asks. Is this for real? He hasn’t seen Viktor either since that disastrous lunch, but if there were recent developments in Viktor and Yuuri’s relationship, Chris thought that Viktor would have told him.

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri says quickly and Chris pouts. He flutters his eyelashes and Yuuri rolls his eyes. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment and looks away.

“Viktor’s been having lunch at the restaurant every day since you guys ate there,” Yuuri admits, smiling slightly.

“Aaaand?” Chris goads and Yuuri looks up at him with a frown. “That’s it, really,” Yuuri insists, “We don’t even really talk, he just stares at me. We make like awkward small talk.” 

Chris groans in frustration, “Really? And here I was, thinking that Viktor actually got his head out of his ass and asked you out already but you’re telling me he’s been eating at your restaurant for a _week_ and all you guys do is make awkward small talk.”

“What? Ask me out?” Yuuri squeaks, “I don’t think he’s even interested, fuck, he’s _Viktor Nikiforov_ , why would he be interested in me?”

Chris gives him a hard stare. Sometimes, Yuuri’s just so damn oblivious.

“Oh my gosh, Yuuri,” Phichit pops up behind Yuuri. Yuuri jumps and Phichit just drops an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re talking about Viktor _again_ , you’re so obsessed.”

“Hey!” Yuuri says in protest and gives Chris a flustered look. Chris raises an eyebrow in amusement. “So, you talk about Viktor a lot, huh,” he says simply and Yuuri groans as he covers his face.

“Yeah,” Phichit grins deviously, “He even has posters of Viktor up on his wall.” Chris bursts out laughing and several of their class glance at them at the loud laughter.

Yuuri’s hands drop to his side and he gives Phichit an utterly betrayed look. “Phichit, how could you?” he hisses and Phichit shrugs, giving Yuuri an angelic smile. “I _told_ you that Chris is one of Viktor’s best friends, I don’t want Viktor to think of me as one of his fans.”

“Who isn’t a fan of Viktor?” Chris asks playfully and him and Phichit both laugh while Yuuri smiles sheepishly.

“You know,” Phichit says casually, “Yuuri _always_ uses Viktor’s music for dance competitions.”

“Phichit!” Yuuri yells and tackles Phichit to cover his mouth. Phichit shoves off his hand to add, “ _ALWAYS, CHRIS!”_ before Yuuri covers his mouth again. Chris can’t help it, he laughs loudly again. Yuuri gives them both looks of betrayal.

Chris doesn’t think he’s ever laughed this hard in his life. Him and Phichit are practically bent over in laughter and Yuuri is glaring at them, arms crossed at his chest.

“Hey,” Francis says carefully as he appears beside Chris. Chris looks up at him and giggles, draping himself over Francis. “ _Liebling!”_ he purrs in greeting. Francis smiles at him indulgently and wraps an arm around Chris’ waist.

“Yuuri is a Viktor fanboy,” he stage whispers into Francis’ ear and Yuuri whines in embarrassment. Francis tilts his head at him, “Was that supposed to be a secret?” he asks with fake innocence and Chris laughs again.

“Yuuri, seriously though,” Chris starts and Yuuri winces, probably expecting another round of teasing. “I think that you and Viktor should hang out, I really think you guys will get along really well.”

Yuuri freezes at that and he gives Chris a wide eyed look. He shakes his head and scratches the side of his head. “I don’t know, Chris, I kinda feel like Viktor dislikes me or something,” he mutters and Chris frowns. Phichit pats him on the head gently.

“I really don’t think so,” he says confidently and Yuuri sighs as he replies, “He seems kind of wary and confused, honestly. It’s like—”

“No, just trust me, Yuuri,” Chris interrupts comfortingly. He places a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and thankfully, Yuuri doesn’t shove him of. “I’ll make some plans, okay? Just the three of us.”

“Maybe you should invite Francis?” Yuuri suggests worriedly and the three of them all look at Francis at the same time.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Francis says slowly. “Viktor might get the wrong idea. You’re trying to get them to be friends first, aren’t you? Viktor might feel pressured if he feels like it’s a double date.”

“Friends _first_?” Yuuri repeats and Chris winces. He was hoping Yuuri wouldn’t catch on to that. “Are you trying to set me and Viktor up or something?” He squeaks and Chris laughs, a little too loud to be genuine. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denies mischievously and Yuuri looks at Phichit in a panicked manner. Phichit just smiles at him easily in return and Yuuri scowls.

“I _promise_ , Yuuri,” Chris says teasingly, “I’ll talk to Viktor myself, set up a little dinner with the three of us.”

Yuuri bites his lip and shrugs, but Chris sees the smile he’s trying to hide.

“Yeah, yeah sure. Why not?”

* * *

“No,” Viktor says immediately. Chris squawks and puts drink down.

“Why not?” he whines and pouts for good measure. Viktor stares at him with cool blue eyes and Chris flutters his eyelashes in return. He tries to make his green eyes big and irresistible, hoping that maybe Viktor will actually give in this time.

Viktor only looks away and replies cautiously, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Chris stares at him.

“Well, I heard that you’ve been having lunch at Yuuri’s restaurant,” he says flatly, tone vaguely accusing. Viktor winces and laughs sheepishly, a little too breathless, his face a little too scrunched up.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor starts but Chris cuts him off before he can continue. “Nothing to apologize for,” he replies calmly, “I just don’t understand why it’s okay for you to see him everyday but when I ask for a little dinner with two of my favorite people in the world, you refuse.”

“He hasn’t told you, has he?” Viktor says quietly, a wry smile twisting his lips into something ugly. Chris tilts his head and replies cooly, “No.”

Viktor clenches his eyes shut, his grip tightening on his mug. Chris watches him wordlessly. He wasn’t planning on lying to one of his nearest and dearest, but if Viktor was intent on keeping it a secret and letting Yuuri tell him, Chris would just have to wait. Especially since Yuuri obviously didn’t know what he had done. Viktor opens his eyes and looks at him, his expression still tight with something. Viktor seemed to recognize something in his expression as he sucked in a heavy breath.

“Are you mad?” Viktor finally asks and draws his eyebrows together. “You know I don’t know how to react when someone’s mad at me.”

“I’m not mad,” Chris replies simply, “Just have dinner with us, Bärchen.”

Viktor stares at him and brushes away the fringe that’s covering his left eye. “I don’t know,” he says carefully and Chris can’t help but frown.

He gives Viktor a silent look and Viktor looks away. It looks like it’s getting harder and harder for Viktor to meet his gaze.

“Just have dinner with us,” Chris repeats, “I think you have the wrong idea of Yuuri. He’s very sweet, I swear the two of you will get along. I’d _prefer_ if the two of you get along.”

Viktor gives him an unreadable stare over his cup.

“Fine,” he replies, voice clipped and flat. “I’m free tomorrow evening,” Viktor says nonchalantly and Chris beams and leans forward to place both his hands on Viktor’s face. “Great!” he cheers and Victor shakes his head fondly.

“Now, the other thing I wanted to ask you about,” Chris says seriously and Viktor drops his head onto his upright hand. “How’s the music that you’ve been composing? How’s it going?”

Viktor gives him an odd look and a wry smile. “It’s going well. I’ve… I’ve been inspired lately,” he replies and Chris smirks. He examines Viktor, trying to piece together what he’s been missing. He still can’t quite figure out 

Their conversation flows easily as Viktor talks about his music and as Chris updates him on the happenings of his nightclub. Neither of them mention Yuuri. Chris can tell that it’s a sore topic, and he doesn’t want to push.

They leave the café with quick hugs and as Chris is walking to his car, he pulls out his phone to send Yuuri a quick text to tell him about dinner tomorrow. He gets several Japanese emojis in response and Chris giggles. He already can’t wait.

* * *

Chris is late and by the time he gets to the restaurant Viktor’s chosen, Yuuri and Viktor are already sitting opposite each other. They seem to be talking, and their conversation looks a little stilted, but Chris spots the small smiles on both their faces.

He slips in beside Yuuri and kisses the top of his hair. Viktor cuts himself off, his smile falling. Yuuri blushes, as usual, and pushes Chris away a bit.

“Hello,” Chris greets and they both smile at him in greeting. Viktor’s smile is a little too bright to be genuine and Chris frowns at him. Viktor shakes his head, giving him a look that he doesn’t want to talk about it. Chris sighs and lets it go, it’s no good to bring it up in front of Yuuri. He doesn’t want things to get awkward.

“Have you guys ordered already?” he asks the suddenly silent pair. They both shake their heads and Yuuri hands him the menu. Chris browses through it and pretends not to see the speculative look that Viktor is giving both of them.

Half an hour later and the dinner actually isn’t awkward—damn, who’s Chris trying to fool? It’s a little awkward, he can admit that. He sighs to himself, things aren’t going to plan. He underestimated just how shy Yuuri can be and overestimated how charming Viktor was going to be night. Chris has held up the conversation by himself the whole night, trying to goad them both into conversation but he’s only gotten noncommittal short replies from the two. He gives a light glare at both of them but neither of them notice. Viktor’s still sneaking glances at Yuuri as if Chris wouldn’t notice and Yuuri is still staring resolutely at his almost finished food.

Chris bites his bottom lip and decides, fuck it, he didn’t want to do this but his friends have pushed him to the brink.

He raises his hand and calls for a waiter.

Yuuri and Viktor both perk up and look at him curiously. He ignores them both and when the waiter finally comes to their table, Chris smiles at him flirtatiously and he can practically _hear_ Yuuri roll his eyes from beside him.

“Can I have a bottle of your famous alcohol, please?” The waiter nods and briskly walks away to fetch said alcohol. Viktor had mentioned to him offhandedly that this place was known for their liquor and Chris _was_ interested in how it tasted. If it helped loosen up his friends then that was just a bonus, wasn’t it?

Yuuri squeaks beside him and gives him a panicked look. Chris simply smiles at him and Yuuri shakes his head.

“You know how bad I am at alcohol, Chris,” Yuuri hisses quietly and Chris smirks. “Don’t drink to the point of getting drunk, then.” Yuuri flushes and Viktor gives them both a curious look.

The waiter comes back with a bottle and three glasses. Chris beams in anticipation as he pours them all a glass. The three of them each take their own glass, Yuuri does so hesitantly, but Chris is smug that he even takes a glass in the first place.

“Cheers,” he winks at Viktor and Viktor’s lips quirk upward. The three of them drink. 

Conversation flows easier then and it’s with surprise that Chris notes that they’ve finished the whole bottle already. Definitely not enough for the three of them to be drunk, but enough that Yuuri, with his lower tolerance, to be significantly tipsy. Chris can tell that Viktor is much looser also, his eyes half-lidded as he stares at Yuuri shamelessly now. Chris himself is a little light-headed.

“Yuuri is really great on the pole,” he tells Viktor seriously and Viktor grins back, his pale cheeks slightly flushed.

“I noticed,” he drawls, putting his head on his hand as he gives Yuuri an appreciative look. “I’d like to see it again.” Yuuri blushes at that and gives Viktor a flustered smile.

“It’s Chris, really, he’s helped me a lot to be more confident in myself,” Yuuri giggles and Chris beams at him, a little touched. “If only he followed the no flirting in class rule,” Yuuri continues and gives Chris a mock glare. Chris shrugs at that, smiling slightly.

“Ah, well, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from flirting with you either,” Viktor says casually and Yuuri’s eyes widen. Viktor pauses and gives Chris a look as if he was doing something bad and Chris just caught him at it. Chris can’t do anything but smile at him encouragingly.

“I’m just going to go to the restroom,” Yuuri slurs slightly, his eyes still wide. Chris stands up to let him pass and Yuuri staggers a bit to the rest room. They both watch him go and Chris notes the side glance that Viktor gives him.

He turns his head to meet Viktor’s cool blue eyes and he smirks.

“Wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from flirting with him, huh,” he says teasingly and surprisingly, Viktor winces.

“Sorry for flirting with him in front of you,” Viktor apologizes and Chris’ brows draw together as he gives Viktor an incredulous stare.

“Viktor,” he scolds playfully, “I don’t mind if you guys flirt in front of me.” Viktor gives him an odd look and Chris flutters his long eyelashes.

“I mean, I flirt with everyone that has a heartbeat and if you and Yuuri can deal with that, I can deal with a little harmless from the both of you.”

Viktor blinks at him and Chris grins. “Don’t tell me you’re a prude now,” he pouts and Viktor huffs, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

Chris’ phone beeps then and he checks it offhandedly. When he sees a text from his manager, he visibly frowns. He’s just about to mention it when Yuuri comes back.

“Yuuri,” he says distractedly and Yuuri blinks at him. “I’m going to go outside for a bit, come with me?”

Yuuri nods and Chris stands up. He grabs Yuuri’s arm and helps lead him out the restaurant, noting with amusement at the look of longing Yuuri gives Viktor as they walk away.

“I’m going to leave, I just got a text,” Chris tells him gently and Yuuri nods again, processing it. He’s quiet, but his next words fill Chris with excitement and joy.

“I think I’ll make a move on him,” Yuuri says resolutely, his cheeks red with embarrassment and excitement. Possibly with the alcohol also, Chris admits. Chris grins and can’t help but hug him tight and rub his face on Yuuri’s hair.

“Awwww, my little baby is growing up!” he says giddily and giggles. Yuuri blushes harder and pushes him away but Chris latches on.

“He seemed into me—he’s into me, right?” Yuuri confirms and Chris nods eagerly. He finally lets go of Yuuri and gives him a leer full of implications. “ _Very,_ ” he insists seriously and Yuuri looks very pleased at that. 

“Usually, Viktor would make the first move,” Chris confides and shrugs, “I’m not sure why he’s not now, but I’m sure that if you make it obvious, he won’t reject you.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asks quietly, and there’s a vulnerability in his tone that makes Chris heart ache. Viktor better not fuck it up. He was lucky that Chris had the outmost faith in him.

“I’m sure. Just trust me,” Chris says confidently. “Now, I have to go on ahead, but here’s what I recommend you do as your resident love expert.”

Yuuri looks up at him with wide eyes, eyes slightly bleary with alcohol but sober enough to nod.

“Viktor will offer to walk you home, he’s a gentleman like that. Say yes when he offers,” Chris instructs seriously and Yuuri nods just as serious. Chris lips quirk in a fond smile and Yuuri blinks up at him.

“When you’re outside your house, tell him how you feel and then kiss him,” Chris whispers and Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“Kiss him?” he squeaks and Chris nods enthusiastically. Yuuri gives him a scandalized look and shakes his head, “That’s too soon, we barely know each other!” he cries out and Chris huffs.

“It always works to be direct,” he says simply and shrugs, “especially with Viktor. He’s a man of action, not of words. What you do will make more of an impact of him than what you say.”

Yuuri frowns and shrugs half-heartedly. Chris sighs and pats Yuuri’s head, the younger man clearly still has so much to learn about love, he’s lucky that Chris is there to guide him.

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri murmurs anxiously, “but I’ll keep it in mind.”

Chris grins, “That’s all I need, little one.” Yuuri smiles at him shyly and Chris grabs his hand so he can bring the both of them back into the restaurant. Yuuri follows him easily, only stumbling a bit.

Viktor looks up at the sound of the bell when they enter and his eyes are immediately drawn to their linked hands. Chris doesn’t think much of it as he unceremoniously drags Yuuri back to their booth.

“I need to go, there’s an emergency at Intoxicated that needs my attention. _”_

Viktor frowns, looking at him and then at Yuuri. “Okay,” he says hesitantly and Chris grins.

“It would be great if you brought Yuuri home. I would, but it’s out of the way and you know it’s near your place anyway.”

Viktor pales slightly and his jaw clenches as he stares at Yuuri. Yuuri tenses beside him and Chris’ hand automatically comes up to rub Yuuri’s back. Chris frowns, but pushes on ahead anyway. Viktor’s probably just nervous and flustered in face of Yuuri Katsuki. Chris doesn’t blame him.

“It’s not a problem right?” he asks lowly and Viktor nods slowly.

“No,” he says faintly as he looks away from Yuuri, “it’s not a problem at all.”

Chris smirks and nods at both of them in goodbye before he leaves. He stands outside the restaurant and waits for a cab to come. From the open window, he peeks at the two of them. Yuuri looks shy, but the alcohol seemed to have loosen him up enough to lean over the table and touch Viktor’s hand.

A taxi pulls up beside him and Chris gets in. He looks out and gets one last glimpse of Yuuri and Viktor and the odd look on Viktor’s face.

Chris _does_ head to Intoxicated, because he is many things, but not a liar. There is an emergency, but one easily solved and not one that really needed his immediate attention. When he arrives at the club, the music is loud and it smells like sin. Chris inhales and smiles to himself. He waits for the manager to come, sitting down on the plush seat of the hidden office.

He fingers his phone in his pocket and pulls it out. It hasn’t been that long since he’s left Yuuri and Viktor alone, probably only 20 minutes at most. He sends off a quick text to Viktor, a cute little reminder to take care of Yuuri if he does say so himself.

Chris smiles in satisfaction at his text and locks his phone to put it back in his pocket. His manager comes in, looked harassed and Chris stands up immediately. He listens to the problem and deals with it accordingly, half his mind still on Yuuri and Viktor.

He doesn’t think about checking his silent phone all night until he’s finally home. Chris had lied down on his bed and Bae had jumped onto his stomach. He had pet her white fur and slipped his phone out of his bag to maybe ask Francis if he wanted to come over since he was feeling a little lonely. 

When he finally checks his phone, he freezes when he clicks it open. 

He stares, slightly dumbfounded at the amount of texts and missed calls from Viktor.

Without even thinking about it, Chris calls Viktor back, his heartbeat loud in his ear. Viktor picks up immediately on the first ring.

“ _Chris_.”

Chris sits up, swallowing down the worry.

“Viktor?” he replies, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was gripping his phone. There was something very wrong. Viktor’s voice is anguished and broken in a way that Chris has never heard from his easy-going cool-headed friend.

“Блядь!” Viktor curses and Chris winces.

“Viktor…” he says slowly, cautiously, a little afraid of what Viktor’s going to say.

“I’m sorry,” Viktor breathes out, voice tight with shame and guilt.

“I…What? Sorry about what?” Chris asks, his words almost coming out in stutters at his confusion. He’s not drunk anymore, but the alcohol is still in his blood and making his mind slow.

“I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry. You’re one of my closest friends, I didn’t want to do this to you.”

Chris stares at his bedroom wall. He doesn’t know what Viktor is going to say. He can’t give himself any reason for why Viktor is apologizing or how broken Viktor’s voice sounds. He can’t think of a reason for why Viktor sounds like he just betrayed him in the worst possible way.

“I couldn’t help it,” Viktor whispers, as if he’s telling Chris a shameful secret. “He’s just so beautiful.” The way Viktor admits it makes it sound like a confession to a priest, like something he didn’t want Chris to hear but had to say anyway.

“Yuuri?” Chris asks quietly to confirm. Viktor’s breath hitches on the other hand and Chris swears that it sounds like Viktor’s crying. In all their years of friendship, Chris has never seen the other man cry. Maybe once or twice long ago, but Chris can’t remember.

“Yes,” Viktor chokes out and there’s silence from both their ends. “I’m sorry,” Viktor repeats thickly.

Chris swallows and winces slightly at how dry his throat feels. “Tell me what happened,” he says, voice wobbly with fear. He doesn’t know what Viktor could say and he’s afraid.

He hears the long breath that Viktor draws and Chris lifts up his knees. He drops his head down on them, closes his eyes and waits for Viktor to reply.

“We were drunk, I’m sorry, I know that’s no excuse,” Viktor rushes out and Chris brings his head up. He frowns. Viktor seems to take his silence as something bad, he can hear the loud slam of something on the other end.

“I…We, we hooked up again,” Viktor bites out and Chris’ mouth falls open. Out of all the things Viktor could have said, Chris barely even thought of that.

“Again?” He repeats, too stunned to say anything else. He shakes himself out of it and continues, “When was the first time?”

Viktor is quiet, his heavy breathing the only thing that Chris can hear.

“When I brought Yuuri home after your birthday,” Viktor finally says, voice low and deep, sounding pained at his own admission of guilt. Chris inhales sharply and lets out a harsh breath, he can’t control the too-loud laughter that escapes him. Viktor is quiet at the other end.

“That’s the secret you’ve been keeping from me?” he asks, just needing to satisfy his curiosity.

“I, yes, I couldn’t stop myself the first time, I’m so fucking sorry, I was too drunk to think straight. We were outside his apartment, he pinned me against the wall and kissed me,” Viktor rambles in a hushed tone. Chris can’t help but grow more and more confused by the second.

“I let him,” Viktor admits, sounding pained. “We went inside his apartment and he sucked me off, but that was it, I promise, I left right away.” Chris’ jaw has gone slack at the thought of Yuuri, innocent Yuuri, pushing Viktor up against a wall and having his way with him. He shouldn’t be so surprised, especially with how sensual and loose Yuuri was during their pole dancing performance. Alcohol does strange things to a person.

“And awhile ago, after you left… He kissed me again and I let him. We made out but then you texted me and I left, but fuck, Chris, I _told_ you this was a bad idea,” Viktor says harshly and Chris blinks. “I’m sorry,” Viktor repeats thickly.

“Um,” Chris says slowly. “Why are you apologizing though?”

Viktor is silent on the other end.

“What do you mean?” Viktor says cooly. Chris huffs as he looks up at the ceiling. Viktor isn’t making any sense.

“I mean, why are you apologizing to me? I get the first time, it could be taken as you taking advantage of Yuuri while he’s drunk, but… He was tipsy awhile ago, yes, but—.”

“What?” Viktor interrupts him and Chris frowns.

“Why are you apologizing for kissing Yuuri?” he clarifies in frustration. “Bärchen, I’ve been trying to push you and Yuuri together the past two and a half weeks, I can _see_ how much you’re pining for him. Yuuri’s been crushing on you for God knows how long, also.”

“I… What?” Viktor asks numbly, voice small.

“You are two of my favorite people in the world,” Chris says calmly and rubs a hand through his hair. “I just want two of my friends to get their heads straight and be happy with each other.”

“Friends?” Viktor repeats, voice filled with dread. Chris opens his mouth to agree and continue, but Victor cuts him off before he can even start.

“Yuuri isn’t your boyfriend,” Viktor says slowly and Chris groans exasperatedly.

“No?” Chris replies and scrunches up his face. “What? Where did you even get that idea?”

“I assumed, at your birthday—”

“The whole time,” Chris interrupts him, eyes widening as _finally_ , everything falls into place. “You thought he was my boyfriend.”

“I thought he was your boyfriend,” Viktor repeats, sounding just as stunned as him. They’re both silent as they stew in their own realizations. How could Chris be so stupid? Why didn’t he talk about Francis more outright? How could he have let Viktor make that assumption?

“Блядь.”

Chris doesn’t know what that word means, but he feels like it captures perfectly how he feels.

“Блядь,” he repeats, just for the sake of it. Viktor lets out a harsh surprised laugh.

“I fucked up,” Viktor says simply and Chris snorts. That was one way to put it.

“You fucked up.”

“I’m going to call him,” Viktor murmurs, almost to himself. Chris hums in approval as he replies, “Go.”

Viktor hangs up, leaving Chris alone in his silent room. He lets out a frustrated sigh and leans back into his bed. He feels too sober now, everything he's learned feels like a slap on the face.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he finally decides to text Yuuri. When he opens his messages and goes to Yuuri's, Chris pales. He doesn't blame himself in missing Yuuri's text earlier with the rush of Viktor's miscalls and all of his texts but he still wishes he saw it earlier. Yuuri's only sent him one text but it's enough to make Chris' heart stutter painfully in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this chapter was hard af to write. I had such a problem with the scenes after Yuuri and Chris’ poledancing class and I felt like I didn’t write it well and that it didn’t flow well. I’m not really content with this chapter but better finished than perfect. I know this chapter isn’t as good, but I hope that you guys liked it anyway. I know it’s a little abrupt, but I wanted to stick with Chris’ POV. Heads up for the companion fic that will follow though! Viktor’s POV will touch up on a few things.
> 
> Not sure when the next update will come, but hopefully before my classes start again next week. Once my classes start, I won’t have that much time to write (and read fanfic) anymore :-(
> 
> Also, as to why Chris is touchier with Yuuri than with Viktor, idk, in the anime, we see Chris much touchier with Yuuri than with Viktor.


	4. make up

Yuuri doesn’t reply to any of his texts.

Chris stares morosely at the messages app on his screen. He only looks up when he feels himself being pulled into a warm embrace from behind.

“Chris?” Francis says tenderly as he drops his chin on Chris’ shoulder. Chris sighs and tilts his head back to give his lover a kiss in greeting.

“Yuuri won’t reply to my texts,” he pouts and Francis rolls his eyes. “He’s hurt, of course he isn’t.”

“Phichit won’t reply to me either,” Chris continues in a whine, resolutely ignoring Francis as he frowns at his phone.

“He’s Yuuri’s best friend, of course he’s taking Yuuri’s side,” Francis replies gently and cards his calloused fingers through Chris’ dirty blonde hair.

“Do you think he’ll go to class tomorrow?”

“Mhmm, I don’t know. We’ll just have to see, okay?”

Chris sighs again and he turns around in the cradle of Francis’ arms. He buries his head into Francis’ chest and groans.

“What do I do?”

“You wait.”

* * *

Yuuri doesn’t show up to class the next day.

Or the one a few days after.

Viktor texts him. He asks—no, _begs_ Chris to help him. 

Chris finds out that Viktor texts him everyday even with no response. He can’t help but smile when he sees that when Viktor realized Yuuri wouldn’t reply, he resorted to sending Yuuri simple good morning and good night texts, usually accompanied with pictures of Makkachin.

Chris finds out that Viktor has been going to Yutopia but Yuuri is never there, only a scary Mari who kicks him out and makes him leave. He laughs when he finds out Viktor’s banned from the restaurant apparently until further notice. When Chris passes by in an attempt to see Yuuri, he doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Mari kicks him out too. He should have expected it, really.

Chris finds out that Viktor waited for Yuuri outside of his apartment only to whine to Chris about Pitchit’s evil hamsters attacking him. Viktor tells him about the Latino boy with long hair and the Chinese boy with the permanent blush who block his way and close the elevator doors on him and Chris snickers in reply.

Chris would love to help him, really, but… Chris’ texts and calls go unanswered. Yuuri’s pole is empty during the regular group class, and when Yuuri skips their private sessions too, Chris is a little heartbroken. He’s doing no better than Viktor.

“If you have the chance to talk to Yuuri, _please_ make a way so that I can talk to him,” Viktor begs him when they’re out drinking one day, his words slurred and eyes bright.

“I promise,” Chris says seriously as he tightens his grip on Viktor’s arm to keep the other man upright.

Chris is honest enough to admit that he misses Yuuri and that the only thing he wants right now is to make up.

* * *

When Chris finally sees Yuuri, it’s not during pole dancing class or during their private sessions. It _is_ in the dance studio though and Chris should have known that Yuuri would still be there since his minor is dance after all, and he has plenty of other dance classes in his schedule.

Chris figures that Yuuri knows his schedule well enough by now to avoid him during days that Chris is in the venue, but today, as fate has it, Chris was feeling antsy and decided to attend Francis’ beginner class just so he could use the pole.

He’s leaving the pole dancing studio with Francis when he sees a glimpse of Yuuri at the corner of his eye. He turns, hardly believing it, but it _is_ Yuuri. His back at least, and he’s wearing something Chris doesn’t usually see him wear. He guesses that’s because the only times they really see each other are during pole dancing class and Yuuri isn’t wearing much during those times to begin with.

“Yuuri!” Chris calls out and Yuuri freezes. It’s only for a moment before he begins to walk forward again, coldly ignoring Chris. Francis gives them a worried look.

Chris frowns and jogs after him, reaching out to touch Yuuri’s shoulder gently. The younger man turns to face Chris, his gaze hard.

Yuuri is staring past him, his whole body tense and resolutely avoiding Chris’ own gaze. Chris bites his lips and thinks, fuck it, before he steps forward and wraps up Yuuri in a hug. The other man seems to stiffen, his arms still at his sides, but Chris doesn’t let go, instead choosing to tighten his grip desperately.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into Yuuri’s hair and he feels the irritated huff of air that Yuuri lets out against his neck. “I know I hurt you and that I promised you it would be okay, but I honestly didn’t mean for things to turn out the way they did.”

Yuuri finally softens in his arms and Chris closes his eyes in gratefulness as he feels Yuuri hug him back softly. He pulls away and he can’t help but smile when Yuuri’s eyes meet his. Yuuri takes a few steps away from him, but Chris isn’t offended by the distance like he used to be. He understands now that Yuuri needs his space.

“I know. I got that much from your texts,” Yuuri replies, quirking his lips into an amused smile.

“Really, I fucked—”

"L-Look, Chris, I'm still mad at you," Yuuri cut him off and Chris' face falls. Yuuri looks away from him and bites his lip, "But I _know_ you didn't mean it, I just...You know how hard it is for me to open up to people.” Chris nods regretfully, he _does_ know and that’s why he should have been more careful.

"I forgive you," Yuuri continues in a sigh and gives him a small, tentative smile. "You're an idiot, but I care about you a lot, unfortunately.”

Chris feels his face split into a grin and he moves in closer to Yuuri to give him an intimate hug again.

"No wonder Viktor thought we were together," Yuuri grumbled half-heartedly, "You're so damn touchy."

Chris giggles and he presses a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "I'm sorry Yuuri, something about you makes me want to hug you all the time."

He lets go of Yuuri and smiles at him, and they both ignore how their eyes are both a little too wet.

“Let me make it up to you,” Chris begs and Yuuri frowns. Chris is ready for the rejection, but Yuuri surprises him.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Lunch? With Francis and me.”

“Sure, just let me know when.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Francis hisses at him and Chris smiles at him. He pats Francis’ butt and Francis sighs as he reaches behind him to twine his fingers through Chris’.

“Chris,” Francis says worriedly, “Aren’t you worried that Yuuri will be hurt that you—”

“Yuuri!” Chris yells and stomps on his boyfriend’s foot for good measure when he sees his friend walking over. Francis closes his mouth and glares at him and Chris gives him a meaningful smile, tilting his head towards the Japanese man making his way towards them.

“Chris, Francis.” Yuuri greets, smiling at both of them hesitantly. His shyness makes his voice soft, but there’s a light in his eyes.

Chris doesn’t hesitate as he closes the distance between them and hugs Yuuri, rubbing his face on Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri sighs and lets him but Chris is sure that Yuuri is giving Francis a half-amused look from over Chris’ shoulder. Chris pulls away and sure enough, there’s a familiar look on Yuuri’s face.

“Let’s sit down, ja?” Chris says to both of them and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. They both sigh and really, Chris is lucky that they appease him so much. Chris sits down first and Yuuri and Francis follow after him with Yuuri beside him and Francis across him. Perfect. Now, the only thing missing was…

Chris sees him coming then and he mentally prepares himself for what could very well be a disaster.

“Hello.”

Yuuri stiffens and his face visibly pales. He turns around to meet Viktor’s hesitant gaze and Chris snorts when he notices the bouquet of flowers that Viktor’s holding. Yuuri seems to notice it too and he flushes before he shakes his head and gives Viktor a hard look. Viktor winces at the steel in Yuuri’s brown eyes and when Yuuri stands up from his seat and turns his back on Viktor, his face falls.

Yuuri starts to stomp away from them.

“Yuuri, wait!” Chris calls out desperately as he stands up, his hand reaching up to grab Yuuri’s and _thank God_ , Yuuri actually stops walking. Chris’ mouth goes dry and he’s speechless, he doesn’t know what to say to make Yuuri stay. He doesn’t know what to say so that Yuuri wouldn’t be mad at him again for breaking his trust. He drops Yuuri’s hand and the Japanese man turns to face him with a heavy glare. Chris can’t help but wince, thinking maybe that Francis was right that this was a bad idea.

It’s Viktor who hesitantly steps forward and as he does so, Yuuri turns his glare onto him.

“Please,” Viktor says softly, his intense blue eyes desperate and vulnerable, “stay.”

Yuuri visibly melts, and he looks away, but Chris manages to catch the hope in his eyes. Chris holds his breath as he stares at Yuuri, mentally begging him to stay.

Slowly, Yuuri slinks back into his seat, his head still down and Chris lets out a harsh breath of relief as he follows him. Viktor slips in to the seat in front of Yuuri and he beams hopefully as he pushes his bouquet of flowers to Yuuri.

“Thank you,” Yuuri mutters and takes it, holding it to his chest. He doesn’t meet Viktor’s eyes.

“So,” Chris drawls and looks at Yuuri and Viktor in glee. Francis chuckles from in front of him and Chris tilts his head to smirk at him.

“Let me just reintroduce you guys,” Chris purrs and Yuuri looks up. Viktor eyes him curiously and Chris giggles.

“Viktor, the devastatingly handsome guy beside you is Francis,” Chris says clearly and his best friend and his boyfriend nod at each other in greeting, “He’s my pole dancing instructor and my _boyfriend_ for the past month now.” Chris makes sure to stress on the word boyfriend and Viktor actually blushes as he laughs sheepishly. Francis shakes his head in amusement, a small smile on his lips.

“And this wonderful man beside me is Yuuri,” Chris smirks, “We take pole dancing together and he’s the guy _you_ want to be your boyfriend.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flame and he lets out a little squeak before he hides his face in the white flowers. Viktor’s gaze seems to be stuck on Yuuri, as if now that he knows he’s allowed to look, he can’t take his eyes off the other man.

“And now,” Chris sighs dramatically, “I’m afraid that mein Liebling and I have to take our leave.” Chris stands up and Francis automatically follows him but his gaze is curious. Yuuri’s head shoots up and he looks at Chris with panic in his eyes.

Chris can’t help but pat Yuuri’s head gently and Yuuri’s eyes dart between him and Viktor anxiously. Francis comes beside him and takes his hand and Chris smiles at him affectionately as he ignores the confused look on Francis’ face.

“Tschüss!” Chris says cheerfully and drags Francis away from the two.

“Chris!” Yuuri yells but Chris just turns around to send him a wink and blow him a kiss.

“Are we really going to leave the two of them alone?” Francis asks worriedly and Chris shrugs. Francis glares at him as he says, “It looks like bad things happen whenever the two of them are left alone.”

Chris scoffs and smiles up at him prettily. He looks up through his eyelashes and Francis looks suitably disarmed. “Of course not, we’re going to sit over there and watch the two idiots.” He gestures at the table in the corner, close enough so that they can still see Yuuri and Viktor, but too far that they can’t hear the two. Francis sighs and shakes his head indulgently.

They slip in to their new booth that’s slightly hidden by a huge plant and Chris promptly puts up the menus as a psuedo-barrier. Francis stares at him as if he can’t believe what Chris is doing and all he does in return is smile widely.

“Do you really think they won’t see us through your…” Francis trails off as he makes a hand motion towards Chris’ menu wall. Chris laughs at that and gently nudges Francis’ shoulder with his, “Not really. I invited some friends by the way.”

“What?” Francis asks and then makes a noise of alarm when he gets unceremoniously shoved over by a tiny blonde kid.

“Yuri!” another voice hisses and Chris smiles when he sees Phichit. Yuri sits beside Francis with a disgruntled expression and his arms crossed. He has the hood of his jacket up and he’s glaring at Chris intensely. Francis is staring at the teen with a look of alarm and Chris giggles at the sight. Phichit nudges Chris gently to make way and Chris makes space for him easily. 

“Francis, this is Yuri, Viktor’s annoying little brother.” Chris smirks and Yuri scowls at him. The little guy opens his mouth, probably to curse Chris out but Chris puts a hand out to stop him.

“Shh, let’s watch the two, okay?” Chris purrs and Yuri rolls his eyes before he shifts in his seat so that his body is facing Viktor and Yuuri. Chris notes with amusement that Phichit already has his phone out and is taking pictures of the two.

All four of them direct their attention to the couple and they’re quiet. They’re lucky that neither of the two notice their intense stares, but Chris supposes the reason for that is the way the two of them are giving each other their own intense stares, too lost in each other to notice anything past their little bubble.

Yuuri still looks a little upset but when Viktor reaches out to gently hold Yuuri’s hands between his, Yuuri lets him.

Chris gasps silently and places his chin on his hands. He closes his eyes and shivers slightly in happiness. Beside him, Phichit is cooing softly as he zooms in with his camera to take a picture of their hands. Yuri gags and sniffs before he rolls his eyes so hard, Chris is surprised they don’t fall out of his head. Francis is smiling, not at Yuuri and Viktor, but at him.

Chris meets his boyfriend’s loving gaze and he smiles back giddily. He quickly turns away back to Yuuri and Viktor, he doesn’t want to miss a thing.

He’s glad because when he sees the soft smile and the blush high on Yuuri’s cheeks, Chris knows he made the right decision.

When Yuuri and Viktor eventually catch the four of them, Chris isn’t even sorry.

* * *

“Do you have a song in mind already for your performance?” Chris asks distractedly as he’s stuffing his things inside his bag. “Is it a Nikiforov song again?” Chris teases, looking up from his bag just in time to see Yuuri redden and he can’t help but continue, “Phichit mentioned it probably would be, don’t be ashamed of using your boyfriend’s compositions!” Chris smirks as he leans on to the shelf, his elbow planted on the top firmly and his body facing Yuuri.

“Ah,” Yuuri starts, looking past Chris’ head. There’s a smile on his lips and a look in his eyes that Chris thinks Yuuri doesn’t even know he’s doing. He looks absolutely smitten and Chris giggles to himself.

“Viktor actually composed an original song for me. He said he wanted me to use it for my performance,” Yuuri says shyly and Chris’ jaw drops.

“Are you for real?” he can’t help but gasp giddily, “You’re performing an original Nikiforov composition?”

Yuuri’s already red face, if possible, becomes even redder. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, looking down at his feet as they twist towards each other.

“Yeah, he said he’s had it done for awhile, he was inspired by our performance at your banquet,” Yuuri says to his feet and Chris lets out a dramatic gasp, putting his hand to his head and pretending to faint. Yuuri looks up just in time to see it and he lets out a short, amused laugh and Chris smirks at him.

“What’s it called?” he queries curiously and Yuuri smiles. “Can I hear it?”

“I don’t have it right now, maybe tomorrow,” Yuuri says as he shakes his head. “He called it, _On Love: Eros_ ,” Yuuri admits, obviously embarrassed, but even more obviously flattered.

“Eros,” Chris repeats and gives Yuuri a smirk. “Sexual love, huh?” he snickers and Yuuri blushes before he buries his face in his hands. “You know that I’m the best at sexual appeal and mature eros,” Chris can’t help but smugly remind Yuuri and the smaller, younger man glares at him half-heartedly.

“You definitely win the sexual appeal award,” Yuuri replies dryly and Chris smirks in self-satisfaction. Yuuri looks away and Chris’ smirk falls as he watches him.

“Speaking of Viktor, how are you and Bärchen doing?” Chris asks carefully. Yuuri gives him a small, shy smile and he hasn’t even said anything yet, but Chris already feels warm and proud of himself.

“I’m still upset at him.” Yuuri shrugs and Chris laughs lowly. “It still kinda hurts that he assumed I’m the kind of person to cheat on you—even if we’re not together. I’d never do that. But we’ve talked about it and he’s apologized a billion times, we’re working on it.”

“Understandable,” Chris appeases and Yuuri smiles, his eyes unfocused. He looks like he’s spacing out and Chris simply waits for him to reply.

“We’re not okay,” Yuuri finally says, “but I know we will be.”

* * *

“So,” Francis says casually from across him and Chris looks up from his position on the couch. “I saw Yuuri and Viktor leaving the pole dancing studio the other day.”

Chris’ eyebrows raise in interest. “The day Yuuri and I had a private session? Really? Tell me about it.”

Francis shrugs, “Didn’t see much, they looked pretty sweaty though. Maybe Yuuri was teaching Viktor how to pole dance.”

“They should have told me then,” Chris huffs, “I would have stayed another hour if I knew.”

Chris makes sure to bring it up to Viktor the next time he sees his friend and he blinks in confusion when all Viktor does is smirk at him smugly.

When Chris brings it up to Yuuri on the other hand, the man flushes and squeaks out a high-pitched “I have to go!” before he grabs his bag and runs out of the studio.

* * *

“Yuuri!” Chris purrs as the younger man slides down the pole from his ending pose. Yuuri has sweat sliding down his brow but there’s a pleased smile on his face that matches Chris. He walks towards Chris and he can’t help but beam.

“You did so well!” Chris murmurs as Yuuri comes to a stop in front of him. Yuuri grins and crosses his arms as he covers his chest self-consciously.

“Really?” Yuuri breathes out and Chris nods proudly.

“Something’s different with how you perform,” Chris muses thoughtfully. “I mean, you’ve been getting so much better in the technical aspect and we’ve managed to raise your confidence a bit on the pole due to all our private sessions, but you’ve always been lacking in terms of sexual appeal.”

Yuuri flushes at that and he winces slightly as he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“But,” Chris smirks, “I’m pleased to tell you that somehow, you’ve managed to capture _Eros_ perfectly this time. _Very_ sexy, I promise.” He winks at Yuuri and he can see the way Yuuri heats up and how his blush spreads down his naked chest.

“What’s changed?” he can’t help but ask curiously, “What helped you discover your _Eros_?”

Yuuri mumbles something and Chris coughs to interrupt him. “I can’t hear you, little one, better speak louder,” Chris sing-songs and Yuuri winces before he chuckles nervously.

“You know how we’ve been having private practice sessions,” Yuuri says, a little louder, but still soft. He looks absolutely embarrassed and Chris’ eyebrows raise in interest. Yuuri doesn’t wait for him to respond, choosing instead to reply quickly, his words practically blending together, “ViktorandIkindofhave private‘ _Eros_ ’practices.”

Chris’ jaw drops when his brain finally catches up to the speed Yuuri was talking and he stares at Yuuri in awe. The other man is a shade of red that Chris has never seen before and he laughs loudly but all that does is make Yuuri groan in embarrassment and cover his face.

“Oh my god, shut up Chris,” Yuuri grumbles through his fingers and Chris laughs again.

“Private Eros practices, huh,” Chris teases and Yuuri whines, pressing his face deeper into his hands. “How is it?” Chris can’t help but ask and he smirks when Yuuri looks up in shock at the question.

“I’m not going to tell you about my sex life, god, Chris!” Yuuri squeaks out.

“Aha!” Chris crows in triumph as he grins widely, “So it _is_ a sex thing! You admit that you and Bärchen made love already! How is it then?” He flutters his long eyelashes at Yuuri and the other man laughs nervously.

“Um.”

“Don’t deny it.” Chris pouts and Yuuri huffs.

“…It’s—Viktor’s… Viktor’s great.”

Something dawns on Chris.

“Wait…Is that why Francis saw you and Viktor leaving the studio last week?”

“Shut up!”

* * *

 “Are you nervous?” Chris asks, not even really thinking about it. It’s a standard question, he’s not expecting more than “yeah, a little bit” and a laugh. He admits that he forgot who he was talking too for a while.

"Of course I'm nervous," Yuuri snaps and pulls at his black shirt, his knuckles white and his grip tight. 

Chris reaches out to pat his shoulder and Yuuri flinches slightly. Chris winces at that and pulls back his hand.

"Sorry," Chris says apologetically and Yuuri shakes his head, not meeting Chris’ gaze. Instead, he’s staring at the stage where a group is performing an interpretative pole dance. The only word Chris could use to describe it was… unique.

"It's fine, it's fine, I'm just jumpy," Yuuri mutters as he lets out a shaky breath and Chris frowns. He doesn't know what to do with Yuuri. Phichit mentioned briefly how Yuuri's nerves get the best of him before performances but Chris didn't expect it to be like this. He’s sure that if Phichit was here, he’d be able to handle Yuuri, but he was busy prepping for his own performance.

He sighs to himself and wonders why Yuuri is much more tense compared to his earlier performances. Yuuri’s already performed twice earlier this evening. Once with him for their pair routine and another time for the opening routine with all of the students from their advanced pole dancing class. While Chris noticed how stiff he was before each performance, Yuuri still performed beautifully once he got on stage.

It’s only now that it looks like Yuuri’s about to give out, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes holding a panicked gleam. Chris is ill-equipped to deal with this.

"What can I do to help?" he asks cautiously, a little unsure. He's not really good with this. He’s a lot like Viktor in a way. The two of them show their love and support in a physical way and while Yuuri lets them, he's not a very physical person himself.

"Nothing," Yuuri mutters, almost to himself, "It's fine, it's not that bad. This isn't graded, it's not a competition, I'm not embarrassing anyone but myself." Yuuri stares at the wall opposite them, gaze oddly blank. "Except maybe Viktor cause I'm performing to an original piece that people are hearing for the first time today," Yuuri breathes out, his eyes widening. He drops his head and cradles it in his hands, letting out a small whine.

Chris blinks. It really sounds like Yuuri is trying to convince himself rather than him. The two of them barely notice as the interpretative dance group finishes their piece and Pitchit replaces them on stage.

"You can do it," Chris says gently and Yuuri's head snaps up. Chris isn’t prepared for the wide, slightly hysterical eyes that greet him under Yuuri’s dark hair.

“I’m used to messing up,” Yuuri whispers harshly, “but now, my mistakes will reflect Viktor because this is the debut of one of _his_ songs.”

"Yuuri," Chris says, trying to make his voice as serious as possible. Yuuri stares at him desperately and Chris carefully moves closer to him to grab his hands.

He squeezes them and says slowly, so Yuuri doesn't miss anything because this is _important_ , "I don't know if you and Viktor have said I love you to each other yet, but I know that he cares about you very much. No matter how you perform later, he's not going to care about you any less."

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, Chris.”

Chris and Yuuri both jolt as they turn to meet the voice to their side. Viktor is standing there in a fancy suit and a soft smile on his face.

"Hey," Chris teases, “This is a performers only area.”

Viktor grins, his mouth turning heart-shaped, "Ah well, I told the lady guarding the area that my amazing boyfriend left something behind that he needed for his performance."

"I did? What did I leave?" Yuuri asks, his eyes wide, and Chris rolls his eyes. His confidence, for one thing, Chris thinks to himself. He pushes Yuuri to Viktor and the younger man stumbles into Viktor's arms. Yuuri smiles up at Viktor easily, adoration clear in his eyes, and Chris looks at him thoughtfully. Only a few weeks ago, if faced with the same situation, Yuuri would have been a blushing, stuttering mess.

Viktor bends his head low and whispers something into Yuuri's ear. Yuuri's eyes widen and he does blush at that. Chris would give anything right now to hear whatever it is that Viktor just said to make Yuuri so flustered.

Whatever it is, it must have worked to get Yuuri's nerves down—or at least for the time being.

Chris watches in amusement as Yuuri tilts his head up and presses their foreheads together. Yuuri's eyes are dark and intense as he grabs Viktor's hand and says loud enough for Chris to hear, "Don't take your eyes off of me."

Viktor smiles fondly at Yuuri and it's with a burst of affection for both of his friends that Chris realizes it's a kind of smile he's never seen on Viktor's face before. It makes him look softer somehow, more approachable and less of an unreachable person.

From the corner of his eye, Chris sees Francis walk up towards them, clipboard in hand.

"Yuuri, you're up next after Phichit." 

Yuuri nods, but he doesn't even look at Francis. His gaze is set firmly on Viktor. 

Viktor squeezes Yuuri's hands and tilts his head to press a soft kiss on Yuuri's lips. He pulls away and smiles down at Yuuri. They part, and their hands linger before Viktor walks away. Yuuri watches him leave, looking much more relaxed and much more determined.

He lets out a shaky breath and Chris pats his shoulder. This time, Yuuri doesn’t flinch away.

“Ready?” Chris asks gently and Yuuri nods, his eyes ablaze.

“I’m going to seduce Viktor,” Yuuri says heatedly and Chris’ eyebrows raise into his hairline. Okay, then. Pretty sure he’s already done that a million times over but Chris will let him have this.

Francis coughs slightly and Chris shares a silent snicker with him. The ending notes of Phichit’s song rings out and Yuuri walks over to the curtains near the stage. Chris follows him so he can stand beside Francis and have a better view of the stage. The crowd cheer as Phichit goes into his ending pose, beautiful and flexible. He slides down the pole and bows before he walks towards them. Once he passes through the curtains that hides him from the audience, he lets out a silent whoop and embraces Yuuri excitedly, a huge grin splitting his face. He says something quietly to Yuuri and pats his shoulder before he pushes past his friend.

Yuuri lets out a long breath and then puts his shoulders back and holds his head high. Chris watches him as he strides onto the stage purposefully, and turns to face the audience, his left hand coming up to rest on the pole.

Chris lets out a loud wolf whistle as a sultry look comes on Yuuri’s face and for a moment, Yuuri breaks character to blush, before his features fall back into seduction.

Phichit stands beside him and Chris smirks, letting his eyes appreciatively trace Phichit’s body. “Congrats,” Chris says and Phichit grins at him. “You were great,” he adds as he winks. Phichit laughs and covers his mouth as he shrugs.

“I know,” Phichit replies cheerfully, “I’m sure you’ll do better though.”

Chris’ lips quirk, and he’s about to reply, but the opening strums of _On Love: Eros_ play and they both quickly turn towards the stage to watch as Yuuri _licks his lips_ and then sensually traces his upper body with his hands and blows a flirtatious kiss at the audience.

Chris swears he can hear angels sing.

He beams proudly at his little sinnamon roll and wraps his arms around Francis’ arm. Francis lets him and even pats Chris’ head fondly as they both watch Yuuri totally blow the audience’s minds.

“E rat!” Phichit snickers in his native tongue and Chris doesn’t even _want_ to ask how Phichit somehow has his phone on him despite just being in tiny booty shorts and having divested himself of most of his clothing during his solo performance.

“What did you say?” Chris asks in amusement and Phichit shakes his head, a mischievous grin on his lips.

All three of them watch appreciatively as Yuuri spins tightly on the pole, a perfect picture of grace and elegance.

Yuuri drops from his spin, his feet landing softly back on the ground. Chris grins as Yuuri drops to his knees and unzips the zipper on his shirt with a devious smirk on his face. The crowd cheers in approval as he takes it off and throws it to the audience. It lands somewhere Chris can’t see, but he’s sure whoever has it should be damn proud of themselves.

Yuuri gets up and walks beside the pole, facing Chris, Francis and Phichit, before he grabs it with both hands. Chris’ jaw drops when Yuuri starts to sensually grind on it, a teasing smirk on his lips as he tosses his head back as if in the throes of pleasure. His neck glistens with sweat and the long line of it would be tempting, if Chris was another man and if the hickeys lining Yuuri’s shoulders weren’t that obvious.

The audience screams and really, Chris can’t blame them. He wasn’t expecting that either, and he knew Yuuri’s Eros routine better than anyone. That part was definitely _not_ there the last time Yuuri practiced it in front of him.

Yuuri turns around, his back to the pole and Chris laughs in glee when he sees the bruises on the tops of Yuuri’s hips. Phichit shakes his head, a huge grin on his face as he takes several pictures of the long line of Yuuri’s sensual back. Yuuri’s arms go above him to grip onto the pole as he slides down teasingly.

Yuuri turns again to face the pole when he gets up from his squat and kicks up his leg to do a split against the pole. Chris nods in approval at the blatant display of sheer flexibility.

The younger man climbs up the pole gracefully and inverts himself easily. He spins around languidly and Chris hasn’t mentioned it to Yuuri before, but he’s always admired Yuuri’s sense of rhythm. It was borderline inhuman. Yuuri didn’t dance to music, the music danced through Yuuri. In the words of Viktor, Yuuri’s body _made_ music and it was impressive to see it when Yuuri was performing at his best.

Chris knows the music is about to end, he’s already heard it before plenty of times. He proudly beams when Yuuri twists his body into his ending pose and the crowd erupts in loud cheers and applause.

Yuuri drops from the pole, a stunned look on his face. He bows mechanically and walks off the stage with his cheeks flushed and a dazed look on his eyes. He hurriedly scurries over to the curtain where Chris is waiting.

“Yuuri!” Chris whispers loudly, mindful that the audience could hear him. Chris and Phichit look at each other with equally mischievous looks on their faces before they both reach out and pull Yuuri towards them with a three way hug.

“You were so good! It’s gonna be so hard to choose a pic to post!” Phichit squeals and Yuuri laughs giddily.

“I’m so proud of you.” Chris beams when they finally release Yuuri. They don’t even notice the next performer walking past them and taking her place at the pole.

“Thank you,” Yuuri says shyly and smiles up at him. “I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” He turns towards Francis who is watching the three of them fondly and he bends down in a low bow.

“Thank you so much too, Francis. I wouldn’t have loved pole dancing if it weren’t you,” Yuuri says quietly and Francis smiles.

Later, when Chris is himself is performing, he sees Viktor in the front row holding up to his nose a dark shirt that suspiciously looks like Yuuri’s. He almost falls off the pole in laughter before he quickly rights himself.

He performs well, obviously, no doubt about that. When he’s finished, Francis hugs him tightly and murmurs a promise of a reward to his ear. Chris shivers eagerly in anticipation.

And later, when Chris and Yuuri are done changing into their normal clothes, Chris smiles when he sees Viktor and Francis waiting for them with a bouquet of flowers in both their hands.

The two of them are chatting but when they see Chris and Yuuri walking towards them, they both beam proudly.

“Look at them,” Chris whispers loudly to Yuuri so that Viktor and Francis could both hear, “We’re so lucky to have such amazing boyfriends.”

Yuuri smiles lovingly at Viktor.

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

Man, if Chris knew that all Viktor needed was a green light from Chris to go after Yuuri, he would have given it at his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to go asleep and I was going through Viktuuri recs on tumblr WHEN I SAW THAT SOMEONE RECCED MY FIC AND I DIED A LITTLE AND IT GAVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO FINISH THIS. 
> 
> So also, WOW!!! Part 1 of 3 done!!! Classes started again kmn but ur lovely comments and kudos and bookmarks give me life <3 Thank you so much for sticking w me, hope u can stay and like part 2 and 3 just as much!!
> 
> Hahaha just so you all know the timeline to this fic, chapter 1 is set on Feb 18, the weekend after Chris’ birthday this year. Chapter 4 is set in the last week of April yaaay.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other YOI fics
> 
> Follow me @ [Tumblr](https://gia-comeatme.tumblr.com) if ur into Chris and want fic updates. It's a secondary blog but I'll follow u back w my main <3


End file.
